It's Not Over
by Eh Man
Summary: If they thought the Socs would leave them alone, they were wrong. If they thought they'd stop getting jumped, they wouldn't. If they thought it was over, it's not.
1. One

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.  
~*~  
It was a Friday night; the gang was all heading to the Drive-In to catch the nightly double.  
  
The gang minus Johnny and Dallas, of course. The once seven member group was now down to five members. After that one fateful day in Windrixville, at the burning church, the life wouldn't be the same for the group of teens who hung out in the vacant lot.  
  
Especially for Pony. I, Ponyboy Curtis was the only other one there at the church, when so many things changed. He and Johnny broke into their hideout to save the children, but in doing so the roof came crashing down on Johnny. Dally had jumped into save him, earning them both a stay in the hospital. Me and Dally were fine, but Johnny wasn't. When later Johnny had died, after a rumble between the Greasers and Socials, Dally hadn't been able to take it. He had run off and robbed a convenience store, getting purposefully shot by the police.  
  
Two friends dead in one night.  
  
The hideout was theirs because Johnny had killed a Soc, Bob, in the park. He had done it out of defence, because some other Socs were drowning me, and were going to beat up Johnny. When the Socs had inevitably ran, the two boys had gone to Dallas. He had led us to Windrixville, on Jay Mountain, to the church.  
  
So only me, my two older brothers Darry and Sodapop, Steve and TwoBit were left.  
  
Darry had finally gotten a night off, so he had agreed to join me in going to a couple movies. He had formed a new bond with me after the week his younger brother was hiding out in Windrixville. He now tried to do more things with him, to show he wasn't the heartless jerk that I had previously thought.  
  
Soda had wanted to come along, and Steve had wanted to come with his best friend. Soda and I had always been close, but Steve had gotten himself a reputation for not liking the 'tag-along'. Keith Matthews, aka TwoBit wasn't one to be left out either.  
  
So the whole gang snuck into the Drive-In. One after another they jumped the fence, then slouched over to where some seats were.  
  
I remembered doing the exact same thing, about a month ago, with two other people. Johnny and Dally.  
  
As they sat down in the seats, Darry, my oldest brother and legal gardian glanced over at his, a strange look on his face.  
  
"Hey, you ok Pony?" He asked, glancing sideways at his me from his seat down the row. I guess I must have looked pale or something, because he was looking at me with a worried expression.  
  
The rest of the guys turned to look at the now-uncomfortable me.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I muttered, some colour returning to my cheeks in embarrassment.  
  
I could remember sitting behind two girls, and Dally talking dirty to them. Cherry and Marcia.  
  
Sherri Valance, the Soc who had befriended me. The beautiful redhead who was a spy for the Greaser gang. The only Socy girl who dared to drive up to the Greaser gang in the vacant lot.  
  
Speaking of the Socs, the guys and I were getting some drinks and popcorn when a crowd of the better off kids came up. I realized with a surge of memory that these were some of the same guys that we fought at the rumble.  
  
A big muscled, blonde eighteen year old stepped right up into Darry's face. He was wearing a red football jacket, and seemed to be the leader of this little group.  
  
Darry didn't even flinch when the big guy stepped up. He just stared coolly at him while slouching down a tiny bit and looking tough. His sleeveless muscle shirt was thin, so you could plainly see his well- developed muscled beneath it. He had slicked hair grease over his long hair like the rest of up before leaving home, thus our name the Greasers.  
  
The blonde guy was getting impatient with no reaction from Darry. He glared at him with hatred. Than he glanced back over at the rest of us, sizing us up. His gaze finally came to me, and he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Hey, aren't you that bastard who killed Bob?" He sneered, than turned back to Darry.  
  
That shook me. It had only been a month, I guess I wasn't fully over it yet, 'cause that made me blink. I wanted to go over and sock that big Soc, even if he was almost twice my size. How dare he say that? It wasn't me, it was Johnny, and he only did it outa self defence.  
  
I must have looked like I was hit with baseball bat or something, because Soda put a hand on my shoulder. He somehow managed to do this still looking tough.  
  
Man, my older brother Sodapop was on tuff Grease.  
  
The guy was still having a staring contest with Darry, but his gang of Socs were crowding up behind him, trying to surround us.  
  
Finally, the blonde Soc said something.  
  
"You Greasers are goin' down. We want a rematch, whether you want one or not." He said smoothly. He reached back and punched Darry across the jaw. Hard.  
  
My older brother didn't even stumble. He was turned back to the Soc.  
  
"Hand to hand. Only our two groups, not just anyone." Darry said calmly to the big Soc. "Darryl Curtis."  
  
The Soc looked like he wasn't expecting that, but shook his head.  
  
"No, blades only. No heaters." He said back, just as calm. "Scott Pearson."  
  
Darry nodded, and before the Soc could react, he punched the Soc in the nose. Blood flowed steadily down Scott's face, and with and expression of hate he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a switchblade. The fight was on.  
  
I glanced at the approaching Socs. There were seven of them, on five of us. Didn't matter. We could still take 'em.  
  
Steve and TwoBit immediately yanked blades out of their pockets. Soda turned and yelled at the scared lady behind the counter to give him a knife. She did. I had no blade, and was starting to get a bit worried.  
  
"Uh, TwoBit?!?" I yelled. He glanced over and reached over the counter and grabbed a Coke bottle. He broke it over the counter than tossed it over to me. He grinned as I fumbled to catch it without dislocating my hand. "Thanks."  
  
I glanced over at the door; a crowd of people were pushing to get out of it. The fuzz would be here soon. Damn.  
  
Apparently Darry was thinking along the same lines, because he yelled something at the Soc he was fighting and we took it out side.  
  
I guess we looked pretty tough, 'cause the Socs still hadn't touched us, except for Darry and Scott punching each other.  
  
We ran into an ally, and the fight really started. Steve was taking on two Socs; so was Soda. Darry had the leader, Scott. TwoBit was in a pretty dense situation with some tall thick guy, which left me with the other Soc.  
  
He was swaggering over to me; I could already smell the booze on his breath. He hid it though, being subtle with his drunkenness. Great. If the other guys had known he was drunk, they wouldn't have left him to me. Socs kill when their drunk.  
  
Oh shit.  
  
I circled around him, but he still came on. I held my broken bottle in a loose but firm hold like Tim's, much like that day at the gas station a couple weeks ago. Suddenly he leaped forward and sliced his blade across my shoulder. It was only a fairly deep cut, and blood streamed down my arm. I was too pumped with adrenaline to feel the pain at the moment, so concentrated on the Soc.  
  
He came forward again, but slightly stumbled. I couldn't bring myself to cut him. I know I said I could before, but I couldn't. So when he tripped over his own feet, I took the smooth bottom of the bottle and cracked it over his head. He slumped down, out cold.  
  
I glanced up to see mine wasn't the only Soc on the ground. We were kicking their sorry butts right outa Oklahoma. Darry was still going at it with Scott, but Soda was down to only one. Steve was still fighting his two guys, so I went to take on one of them.  
  
The new guy was much larger then the guy I fought before. He held his knife with confidence, and looked like he could take on anyone.  
  
Before I could do anything, he had reached over and slugged me across the face, sending me reeling back. The ally spun, and the colours faded into one another. I felt another punch hard across my jaw, and then another one to my stomach. I doubled over in pain, the bottle falling limply from my hands.  
  
I tried to shout, but got kneed in the ribs. The knife slashed across my chest, but I flinched away, so the blade only made a shallow cut.  
  
My voice somehow wasn't under my control, but I forced myself to call out.  
  
"SODA!" I screamed as he slugged me across the face again. Fireworks were exploding behind my closed eyelids.  
  
I forced my eyes open, willing the dizziness to go away. The Soc stood grinning over me, a wild glint in his eyes. I vaguely saw the rest of the gang in the ally. TwoBit had downed his Soc, and was helping Darry with Scott. They both glanced over at me while fighting, obviously wanting to help, but not able to. Steve and the Soc he was fighting had both dropped their blades and were beating the crap out of each other. Randall seemed on the better end of it though. Than I saw Soda. As I watched he jabbed his knife into the arm of the big guy he was fighting. He was running over to me.  
  
"PONY!" He screamed, but he still wasn't close enough to help.  
  
My eyes were getting fuzzy again, and I could no longer see clearly. I heard a shout of victory from who I thought was Steve, he must have finally felled his Soc.  
  
Than another sledgehammer blow came to my head, and I was pulled up and slammed against the ally wall.  
  
The hit against my head cleared my vision again for a short while, and I could see briefly my surroundings again. Soda and Steve were almost at the Soc holding me, and Scott was running from the ally. We had won. Darry and TwoBit joined Soda and Steve in sprinting towards me.  
  
Funny, this wasn't that big of an ally. My mind felt all fogged up, I couldn't think clearly.  
  
The Soc glanced behind him at the four Greasers surrounding him. I guess he must have felt like he had nothing to loose, surrounded and going to loose to a fourteen year old.  
  
He pulled up his blade and placed it against my throat. 


	2. Two

Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm Eh, Man. My screen name is a play on words of my name. I know it sounds weird, but it amuses me, and that's what matters. I know I forgot the A/N's on the first chapter, and I almost forgot the disclaimer, too. Which really wasn't cool. And now to answer my reviews:  
  
Usagibuffy: Whoops. The POV kept switching because I originally was going to have it all in third person, than changed my mind at the last minute and had to go back and change the first few paragraphs. Sorry.  
  
Tim the Enchantress: Thank you! I like writing as Pony best, but for the next chapter it's as Sodapop...Just because. Most of it will be as Pony though. 'Cause I love the kid. This quick enough? ^_~  
  
Lynn: I'm glad you like it! I hope this is less confusing.  
  
Blatty: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm honoured that you'd review my story! I loved your 'I don't remember'. I don't remember if I reviewed...I meant to. Evil and cruel? I hope I earn your forgiveness now!  
  
V: I know exactly how you feel, what with me having read like three- quarters of the Outsiders fics out there. Sorry. I like dramatic. ^_^ * gasps * Really? Aww, thank you!  
  
Nicole: I hope this is less confusing. Thank you!  
  
Burnin' Church Gal: Your review was very...Interesting! I loved it! I'm random myself quite a lot, so I can...uhm. ...Sympathize?!? Lol. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the church bit! FOR THE SAKE OF ALL THAT'S SGUARY I WILL CONTINUE! I don't care if you meant sugary. I like sguary better. * pats Johnny on head * I'll try not to kill Pony, ok? No promises...^_~ But that's not in the direct plot line right now, anyway. I'm always open for suggestions.  
  
BrokenDragon: Here ya go! Thanx for the review!  
* pants * Here's another chapter, wonderful readers! Most updates won't be so soon, but oh well.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.  
~*~  
(Soda's POV)  
  
I had finally downed one of the jerks known as Socs. I had only one left, but unfortunately he seemed tough. He circled around me, all the while taunting me about the fact that I'm a Greaser.  
  
Well, sorry man. I'm a Greaser. Nice to meet you too.  
  
The Soc had on a tan sports coat, and had his mustang keys hanging out of his pocket braggingly. He had a tight smirk on his face, no doubt wanting to kill me right there with his switchblade. To bad buddy, I thought, you won't get the chance.  
  
Most of the guys were behind me, because I was fairly close to the opening of the ally. I could only see TwoBit going at it with some huge football player. Turning around slightly, so that I could still trade jabs with the Soc, I could see Darry and Scott. They seemed to match each other pretty well, but I knew that my older brother could take care of himself. He is superman, of course.  
  
But I still couldn't see Steve, or my younger brother Ponyboy. I felt a knot of worry in the pit of my stomach about my younger brother. So much had happened in a month that I'm not sure if he, or the rest of us for that matter, could stand it if something more went wrong.  
  
TwoBit had sliced his guy up like swiss cheese, and the Soc had finally fallen. My buddy ran up to help Darry with Scott. Not that he needed it, of course.  
  
Than I heard something that made my heart stand still.  
  
"SODA!" It was Ponyboy.  
  
I wheeled around to see my little brother getting the stuffing kicked out of him by some tough-looking Soc. Pony had a big slice across his shoulder, and blood was running down his arm. He had another cut along his chest, blood soaking through his white t-shirt. He was getting beat on by a Soc that looked like he had just stepped out of the bar.  
  
I thought we had left Pony with the small guy? In my quick glance I caught him lying facedown on the pavement. Oh.  
  
The Soc I was fighting thought I was no longer paying attention and took a swing at me, but I whirled around and jabbed my blade deep into his arm. He choked out a strange noise, than slumped to the ground. I had to help my little brother.  
  
I started running over to where my brother was getting pummelled on by the Soc. As I watched he seemed to try to fight back less and less. He was really getting beat up. Shit.  
  
"PONY!" I screamed across to my brother. I sprinted over to him. I hoped I got there in time to help him.  
  
Steve yelled out that he had finally knocked out his Soc, but seeing me running, turned and joined me. I should never have let Pony outa my sight.  
  
As I watched, the Soc slammed his fist into the side of Ponyboy's face. Hard. The Soc picked him up by the bloody front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. I heard pounding footsteps behind me as I came up to the Soc. Darry and TwoBit joined us. With an unspoken agreement we surrounded the guy holding Pony up to the wall.  
  
He glanced around at us, panic deep in his wild brown eyes. He knew he was in for it.  
  
He wouldn't like it when we kicked his sorry ass.  
  
Then he pulled up his blade and placed it against my little brother's throat.  
  
Pony was pale. His head was leaning limply against the cold brick wall behind him, and his eyes were cloudy but alert. His eyes widened in panic as he felt the cool steel against his neck. He started to shake out of pure weakness, not helping the fact that a switchblade was held against his throat.  
  
The Soc shook Pony and yelled at him to stop moving. Right. Like he could help it, you fucking asshole. Pony's head slammed against the brick, and he closed his eyes briefly. Than he opened them again, determined.  
  
"Back off Greasers!" He sneered. He tried to sound tough, but I wasn't buying it.  
  
Darry stepped up closer.  
  
"Leave the kid alone. Any one of us will take you, just drop the kid." My older brother said coolly.  
  
Ponyboy was still shaking, and his captor was getting pissed. He pressed the blade harder, and a trickle of blood ran down my little brother's throat.  
  
I stepped forward, but Steve and TwoBit grabbed the back of my shirt. Steve shook his head, and I was surprised to see him slightly pale. I didn't think he cared that much for the kid. Guess he did.  
  
Pony's eyes got even wider as he felt the steel bite into his neck. His eyelids would every once in a while droop, and I knew it was hard for him not to pass out.  
  
Hang in there, honey.  
  
Suddenly the Soc released his hold on Ponyboy, and the kid slid down to the ground to land on his knees. The guy laughed cruely.  
  
"What? You told me to drop the bastard." With that the big Soc kneed my Pony hard in the stomach.  
  
Pony choked, than leant over and vomited next to the wall. He crouched there, gasping for breath, when the Soc picked him up yet again and pressed him against the wall. He drew up his blade and put it back up against Pony's bloody neck.  
  
The Soc withdrew his hand just enough so that the barely-conscious Pony had to stretch his neck to keep from slitting his throat. Pony was steadily growing weaker, I could tell.  
  
I glanced away from my little brother to the rest of the gang. Darry had his eyes narrowed, and was looking for a way to help his little brother, but his hands were shaking. TwoBit had wide eyes, and slouched down even lower than normal. Steve was pale and clenched his fists. This wasn't looking good. We all wanted to help the youngest Curtis, but if we got any closer to the Soc, he'd hurt Pony. Exactly what we didn't want to happen.  
  
Damn, this wasn't getting any easier.  
  
And now if Pony passed out, which was inevitable, he'd slit his throat.  
  
'Hang in there Pony.' I thought.  
  
Well, not hang. Given the situation, that probably wasn't the best advice. Or maybe it was, I thought glancing at the blade glinting in the moonlight.  
~*~  
Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I'll update faster if ya do!  
  
Byebyez,  
  
~Eh, Man 


	3. Three

Author's Note: Hi again. * Sobs * Thank you guys for the reviews!! They make me so happy! * Does little 'reviews' dance *  
  
Holy crap I'm getting these chapters out fast! I warn you, I won't be updating this fast usually, but those reviews spurred me on!  
  
Speaking of reviews:  
  
Reaper: The next chapter two is up and readable...but you probably know that by now. Yes, torturing characters is fun. I have been torturing characters since I was nine, and writing stories about it. Yes, I know I'm lame. But this is the first time I've actually posted anything... So I'm glad you like it! Here's some more!  
  
Blatty: Of course! I always mention my reviewers! It's the least I can do for the peoples who take the time to read and review my story! You're not cruel or evil as long as you review! ^_~ So I guess this works two ways! Do you know that you said 'really' 72 times? Well, thank you very (repeated 71 more times) much!  
  
Nicole: Thank you! Yupp, another update!  
  
Tim the Enchantress: Thank you! Fight scenes are, well, pretty much new to me. None of the stories I have ever written before have much really action in them like this one has. Lol. Don't worry, spoiling reviewers is fun! I hope this was quick enough! Don't be too disappointed! ^_~  
  
V: Uhm. 20 Billion! Just kidding. Although, as you can see, I have already updated. But for future chapters, as many as you feel like! Well, as much as I like reviews, doesn't it kinda defeat the purpose if one person gives you like four? Why not just one long one? Of course, this is from someone who reviewed five times for one chapter, so...^_~ (And the person who wrote a review so long that when the author printed it out it was two pages long.) Yes, reviewing does amuse me. So I feel your pain/happiness.  
  
Lil Chaos Angel: I updated! I updated! Darn, now we'll have to cancel that reservation at the mental institute...^_~  
  
BrokenDragon and Purified Darkness: Hello! * waves * Soong? I'll take that as you want me to update soon, and not sing you a song. Ok. Yeah, Darkness, you havn't updated for forever! * pokes * Heh. My name looks funny when said in a sentence. Eh, man to you too. ^_^  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.  
~*~  
(Pony's POV)  
Ever been real scared? So scared you can't think straight, or put more than two words together to form a sentence? Well, feeling a knife against my throat really wasn't that much fun.  
  
Especially after the Soc beat me up a bit more. Than threw me against the wall. Again. This time not only holding it to my throat, but so close to my neck that I had to strain my head up to keep from getting slit.  
  
Which wasn't too tuff, considering the circumstances. I was close to passing out cold right there; I could barely keep my eyes open. I think that Soc broke some ribs; my chest was on fire. My shoulder had started to burn, as had the cut on my chest. I felt like puking again, the big guy sure did a job on my stomach. And I think I had a concussion, too.  
  
The list just kept getting longer and longer. I didn't even bother to think why I was summing up my injuries when I was held up against the wall, toes dangling, with a blade to my throat. I wasn't thinking too clearly.  
  
It felt like I was drunk, the world spun and to my eyes everything was blurry. And, like I said, if some Soc wasn't holding me up to a wall, I'd go find somewhere to throw up.  
  
My mind was going in circles; I couldn't keep my head up for much longer. I was tired, so tired. It felt like it had after I ran that long- distance race last year, I could barely breath or keep my eyes open.  
  
Ok, Ponyboy. Don't think of the switchblade at your throat. Don't think about how it could slit your throat if you lowered it half a centimetre. Don't think that you're going to die. Don't think about the fact you're pressed up against the wall by some insane Soc. Don't think how the blade will tear into your throat and slice through your jugular...  
  
Damn my imagination.  
  
I tried to look at the gang; I knew they were there somewhere. I just couldn't see them because everything was spinning. I blinked and wished I could shake my head, but somehow thought that that wouldn't be that good of an idea.  
  
Finally, my sight cleared enough to see the gang. To anyone but another Greaser, they'd look like a bunch of tough hoods that could care less about what was happening in front of them. But to another one of them, like me, they looked worried. And scared.  
  
If Darry, TwoBit, Steve, and Sodapop are scared, that can't be good. Oh shit.  
  
I started to shake again, having briefly stopped while thinking hard about holding up my neck. But I couldn't last for much longer. The muscles of my neck burned, more than anything I wanted to lay down my head. I forced myself to keep up my head, but the strain was getting too much. I would pass out soon. Or puke. Or both.  
  
God, I wasn't feeling to good right then.  
  
"What do you want?" Darry's voice was slightly not as calm as before, and seemed to pierce my half-conscious daze. Huh. Even superman can't see his little brother get killed.  
  
Somehow I found this funny, and laughed to myself.  
  
Meanwhile, the Soc had turned his head to glare at Darry.  
  
"Fuck off, Greaser!"  
  
While he had his head turned, I shook so hard that his blade slipped and cut into my neck.  
~*~  
  
A/N: I was tempted to leave it there, but since I've already given you guys two cliffhangers in a row, and I'd probably get killed if I left it there, I will continue. For a bit.  
~*~  
I felt blood seep down my shoulder and onto my already blood soaked white t-shirt. Lucky for me, the blade had slipped when he turned, and didn't cut my jugular. Instead, it cut a deep cut into my shoulder, near my neck. It hurt like hell.  
  
The Soc must've felt his blade slip and meet resistance, 'cause he whirled round and dropped me. He gave me another kick into my gut, than leaned over and whispered in my ear.  
  
"I'll get you yet, Greaser."  
  
With that, he ran outa the ally, dodging past Soda, who had run forward as soon as I dropped.  
  
Damn. He shouldn't have gotten away.  
  
I felt horrible, and the other kick to my stomach hadn't helped much. I turned over from where I sat huddled where I fell, and threw up next to the wall again. Not only did hurling a second time hurt my now-bloody throat, but my ribs burned like hell. I was leaning heavily against the wall when I finished, and when I tried to bring a shaking hand up to my face; I brought it back covered with blood.  
  
The darkness was gathering. I read that in a book once, and now I knew what it meant.  
  
I felt gentle hands pulling me away from the wall. I tried to hold on to my consciousness, I didn't wanna pass out yet. Someone put my head in their lap, and I forced my eyes open to see who it was.  
  
Soda. He was holding my hand and had my head in his lap. I could barely see his face, even though it wasn't too far away. My vision was blurring up again.  
  
"Sorry." I muttered. I couldn't get my mouth to form the words too well.  
  
"About what, honey?" He asked, placing his other hand on my forehead. It felt cool. Great another thing to add to my now-extremely long list.  
  
"I tried...to fight him...but..." I whispered.  
  
"Shhh...shut up, Pon. You did fine." He said quietly, like he was talking to a sick animal.  
  
I just compared myself with an animal. 'Cause I'm real smart...  
  
"Where's Darry?" I asked. Forcing the words out, I tried to see past the blurry blob that was my older brother.  
  
"I'm right here, little buddy." Said a voice off to my left that I recognised as my Darry. He sounded worried. Guess I looked just about as good as I felt.  
  
Soda was talking in a calm voice while stroking my cheek with his hand.  
  
"Steve ran after that bastard, but that Soc had too much of a head start. He should be back soon. TwoBit went to the pay phone down the street to call the ambulance."  
  
"And is back now. So how's the kid?" His voice came from my right. I hated not being able to see them clearly.  
  
Someone answered. I couldn't tell who anymore. Or what they said. My eyes closed and the rushing blackness surrounded me as I passed out.  
~*~  
Author's Note: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! I'll give you a cookie!  
  
* gets mad at self for bribing reviewers *  
  
Ah well, whatever.  
  
I'll update faster if you review!!  
  
^_^  
  
Chow.  
  
~Eh, Man. 


	4. Four

Author's Note: I'm back. Ohh, look! Another chapter! * prods * O_o  
  
Ok, I'm currently operating on three hours of sleep, so bare with me.  
  
Yay!! REVIEWIES!!!! They make my day guys, really, they do. I must say though, I think alot of you reviewed just for the cookie...Thus the point of a bribe! ^_^ And now to answer them:  
  
Remmy: * Hands chocolate chip cookie warily * Go easy on the sugar dear. Thank you for the review!  
  
Lil Chaos Angel: As far as I know, I'm not going to kill Ponyboy. But hey, this story could write itself....^_~ * Hands chocolate chip cookie with extra chocolate * I love chocolate too!  
  
Air: Wow! The first time you've ever reviewed? I'm honoured! Really, I am! Thank you! Don't worry, your review was great. n.n Okies, heres ya cookie! * Hands chocolate chip cookie *  
  
V: Ok, here's your chocolate chip cookie! * Hands cookie *  
  
Blatty: Chocolate chip ok to you? Wow, you'd review if no cookie were involved? Gee, thanx! ^_~ * Hands cookie* Uhm...* stares at fingers bitten down to bond * Erm....I really didn't have to see that. Disturbing.  
  
Makenzie: I will continue, worry not! * hands chocolate chip cookie * I like detail. Detail is my friend. * Hugs detail *  
  
BrokenDragon and Purified Darkness: Actually, I hate cliffhangers when reading stories, but love them while writing them. * hands each their chocolate chip cookies * Uhm. * Pats monkey on head * Alright, Mr. Monkey! * Salutes monkey * Buhbyes! * waves *  
  
Usagibuffy: Yupperz. * hands cookie, yupp, you guessed it, chocolate chip * It's warm, especially for you! * grins * Nah. Really? That sounds...depressing. What was the point of the story, then? No, I'm fairly sure Pony's gunna live through this one. He's gunna suffer like hell, but I think He'll live.  
  
Nicole: Thank you! *hands chocolate chip cookie *  
  
Tim the Enchantress: Thank you, thank you, and thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying this fic; I am too. Although, I wrote this chapter today while half asleep...but still. * hands chocolate chip cookie *  
  
Hermione45695: * Hands chocolate chip cookie * I won't! * Cuts string Hermione's hanging from *  
  
Alright! 28 reviews! Thanx so much guys!  
  
Ok, this chapter is in Soda's POV again, but it will switch in later chapters to other people, so don't worry,  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders ~*~  
  
(Soda's POV)  
I rocked slightly back and forth, my little brother's hand in mine. His head was in my lap, and he had passed out cold after being released by the Soc that had held him up.  
  
That goddamn Soc.  
  
He escaped. He shouldn't have gotten away. He should have to suffer for what he did to Pony. But he didn't, he just ran. Because of me, he was able to run. I hadn't stopped him. I should have landed all over him like the Soc who beat on him in the rumble before Johnny and Dally died.  
  
But I didn't stop him. I was too busy making sure Ponyboy was still alive. Darry and me are supposed to protect our little brother, and look what happened.  
  
Pony was only fourteen, and had already seen more shit on the streets than most of the people in Tulsa. He had seen two of his buddies killed in one night. He had been in more fights than the fuzz. He had already been to court, and almost been charged with murder. He had lost both his parents on the same day less than a year ago.  
  
Life wasn't fair. If it were, my sweet little brother Ponyboy wouldn't be fighting the Socs like this everyday. Heck, who had ever heard of a Greaser who dug sunsets? Pony could go somewhere if he wanted to, and that's more than most hoods could say. My little brother was something special.  
  
Ponyboy looked like he had just gotten run over by a mustang. He was pale as a sheet, with bruises already forming all over his face and neck. He had a black eye that was swelling up, and a cut above his right eyebrow bled down into his reddish-brown roots. His neck had small slices from the knife, one The kid's white t-shirt was rusty brown from dried blood, most on the front coming from the slash across his chest but other from the deep at the bottom of his neck. Blood was still streaming down Pony's left shoulder from a deep cut, and bruises were forming up and down his arms. His breathing was shallow and uneven, and he was still shaking although unconscious.  
  
Darry held his other hand, and knelt next to Pony and me. My older brother's forehead was creased with concern and worry, and he stroked Pony's bleached blonde hair that was dark at the roots. Just another happy memory of Windrixville.  
  
TwoBit had gotten back right before Ponyboy fainted, and was playing with his new blue-handled switchblade. He might have seemed indifferent, but his face was slightly pale, and he kept glancing back at the kid to see how he was doing. Pony had told me once that TwoBit had said to him that the gang could get along without anyone but Johnny.  
  
He was wrong.  
  
If Pony...died, and it hurt me to admit that he could, Darry and I wouldn't be able to take it. Not our little brother as well as our parents. But if Darry and I were outa it, Steve would follow because he was my best buddy, and was almost part of the Curtis family anyway. And TwoBit would be the only one of the gang not depressed. That's not getting along pretty tuff.  
  
Steve sat behind me, offering his support, even if he wasn't too hot on the kid. That's why he was my best buddy. He was always there, and I for him. We've been that way since we were little. He didn't like how I asked my brother to come along with us sometimes, and blamed it on Pony. But deep down he cared, but he wouldn't show it. Dammit, Pony's the deep one, not me.  
  
Darry suddenly looked up into my eyes.  
  
"We gotta leave the ally. We'll get trouble with the fuzz if they see all the Socs." He said quietly, gesturing around to the unconscious Socs lying in the dirt. Funny. I hadn't noticed them.  
  
"Whose gunna pick up the kid?" I asked, annoyed at how weak my voice sounded. Getting all emotional wasn't exactly a tuff thing for a Greaser to do. I didn't want to let go of my little brother, now that it came to it. I was still feeling guilty about letting the bastard get away.  
  
"I will." Darry whispered, eyes flicking to where the sound of sirens were coming in the distance.  
  
He reached down and slipped one arm under his legs, and the other under his arms. Darrel slowly lifted Pony up, when I saw the blood.  
  
There was a dark red stain all over my pants. Blood. Pony's blood. Blood was smearing on Darry's muscle shirt, as he brought Pony up against his chest.  
  
As Ponyboy was bent at the waist as he was picked up, he cried out slightly in pain. Darry didn't even pause, but I know it wasn't outa cruelty.  
  
"He's got broken ribs." Steve muttered from behind me. I remembered that Steve got three broken ribs in the rumble before the Johnny and Dally died.  
  
Darry carried Pony out of the ally, and down the street. I followed, holding one of my little brother's limp hands. TwoBit slouched down next to Darry, cigarette hanging outa his mouth, and Steve had his hand on my shoulder.  
  
We were quite the group.  
  
"He's getting awfully big to be carried." I mumbled to Darry. I said the exact same thing when Darry carried Pony into the house from the truck.  
  
"He's lost alota weight." My older brother said. Darry had a hint of a sad smile on his face.  
  
Shit. I was goin' to start bawling soon.  
  
It was true though, after the incident with the church, Pony started to eat less and walk into things more. The nightmares at night came back, and many nights I was sitting there trying to calm him down from the dreams he can't remember. My little brother had a good build for a fourteen year old, but he was getting skinny.  
  
We'd have to stop TwoBit from eating all the cake before Pony woke up.  
  
As us five hoods walked down the streets of the West side, the sirens kept getting louder and louder. Oh god. Late at night. The gang was over at our house like usual when the phone rang. I lunged over to pick it up just to beat Steve who was doing the same. Placing the receiver to my ear, I listened to the voice on the other line. "There's been an accident." I had yelled for Darry, and he had taken the phone from me. After Darry had gotten paler and paler, he hung up the phone and turned to us. "Mom and Dad are dead."  
  
No. My brother would not die. I remembered the sirens from the hospital as they brought our parents in. Both dead. The sirens spooked me as they were signs that Pony could still die.  
  
Pony would be ok. He had to be. I felt Steve squeeze my shoulder as the blaring ambulance stopped in front of us, and the paramedics ran out.  
  
After taking my little brother from Darry, they asked if the family wanted to ride in the ambulance. They sure as hell weren't gunna stop me.  
  
I glanced back over to TwoBit and Steve out on the sidewalk, but Steve yelled that they'd drive over.  
  
The doors slammed, and an oxygen mask was placed over Pony's mouth. I had his hand again, and Darry had his other. The docs were yelling things back to one another, but I wasn't listening.  
  
I was watching my brother's eyes slowly eyes open, his green eyes dark with pain.  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: Ta da! So? Did ya like it? Sorry, I tried not to leave a cliffy this time. It's sorta a half cliffy. Hopefully one you can live with. ^_~  
  
Sorry, no cookies this time. I'm fresh out. * Shows how empty pockets are of cookies *  
  
Luv ya all,  
  
~Eh, Man 


	5. Five

Author's Note: Hiya again. This is a really short chapter, but I put it out anyway.  
  
My wonderful reviewers:  
  
Nicole: Really? Aww. I almost cried when I wrote the last chapter, and wrote this one.  
  
Remmy: Sugar is your drug of choice, huh? Mine too. ^_~ Uhm... * leans down and kisses flying monkey on the forehead *  
  
Lynn: Here's the next chappie! Hope ya like it.  
  
Burnin' Church Gal: I must say, your reviews influenced me to update today. I wasn't going to, but I was spurred on my your comments! * hugs Johnny back, and reaches over to stop Gal from busting her head against the wall * Uhmmm...Here's your fat update! ^_~ lol. Nice spelling. Way to be. Wow, I made alota people cry. Including myself. Ok, well I hope you see this update! NO!!! LACK-OF-FANFIC-ITIS!!! How horrible. I'll try not to cause you to suffer from that. Ok, Church. * gives Johnny another chocolate bar * Here ya go!  
  
Lil Chaos Angel: Glad you liked the cookie. Me too, me too.  
  
Alright, here it is. Oh, and we have a bit of crazy Pony here 'cause he's not exactly thinking straight. I know it's short. Sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.  
~*~  
Pain. Lots of pain.  
  
That was the first thing I realized when I opened my eyes. Second, I realized that it was pretty dark. And blurry.  
  
As I tried to focus on what was around me, I felt someone holding my hand. I turned my head slightly, and concentrated on focusing who was there. Surprisingly, it worked. I saw who it was. Soda.  
  
"Hey Sodapop." I whispered, trying to ignore the pain.  
  
He looked pale and on the verge of crying as he sat next to me. His greased hair was ruffled, and there was a cut on his arm from the fight.  
  
"Hey honey. How do you feel?" He asked quietly. He knew the stupid question he was asking, but what else do you ask someone whose sick?  
  
"Like..shit." I muttered. For some reason Soda grinned at this. I don't usually cuss out, especially to my brothers. "Where, where are we?" It was hard to talk, there was something over my mouth.  
  
"The ambulance little buddy." A deep voice cut in. I turned my head to see who it was, and my oldest brother's face smiled back. Darry.  
  
"Oh." I said stupidly. The pain seemed to come from everywhere at once, cornering me until I couldn't take it anymore. Like the rabbits we used to hunt with my dad in the country, they ran until they couldn't anymore, and than they died.  
  
Please don't let me be like a rabbit.  
  
There I go again, comparing myself to animals. Ponyboy, the animal boy. Wow, my parents sure had good foresight when they named me...  
  
I started to laugh weakly, and some other guy turned from whatever he had been doing to come over and sit over me. He glanced at my brothers, who were staring at me. I guess suddenly laughing randomly asked for stares. Oh well.  
  
My laughing continued, until I couldn't stop. It was hurting me, but I couldn't stop it. My chest ached, and I hurt like hell. The guy muttered something about hysterics, and took a needle to inject something into me. That stopped me laughing uncontrollably pretty quick. I can't stand needles; neither can my brothers.  
  
Soda started talking to me in a low calm voice, and I realized I had been holding his hand pretty tight. And Darry's. Huh. Who knew I was holding his hand, too.  
  
That needle came closer, and the tears that had been waiting in my eyes overflowed. I clamped my eyes shut, but they still streamed down my face. Soda still talked to me, as the needle went into my skin. Oh god, I was scared.  
  
Then the guy, I guess since I was in the ambulance he was a paramedic, started reciting everything that was wrong to me to some other guy I hadn't noticed. This ambulance was pretty cramped. Poor docs.  
  
"Five knife wounds, two major. Two cuts on neck, deep but not threatening. Four broken ribs, lower left side. Bruised internal organs, and bruises covering skin. Fever of 101.45..." The list went on and on. I knew it was going to. Ha. His list sounded a lot like the one I made myself while being pressed up against the wall with a knife to my throat.  
  
Fun, fun.  
  
My mind wasn't working to well, it felt like I had it stuffed full of cotton balls. Or clouds. I liked clouds. They looked tuff at sunsets when they turned blue and purple and gold.  
  
Stay gold. Johnny had said that before he died. I guess I knew sorta how he felt, barely able to put two words together, but mind racing. Slowing down, as he died. Poor Johnny. Poor me. I wasn't going to die. I wouldn't let myself die. I had to stay gold. I had to stay gold for Johnny.  
  
The injection must have been something to make me feel numb, 'cause that's how I felt. Like I was cut off from my body. The creeping darkness that had surrounded me before was coming again.  
  
I didn't like the darkness. The nightmares came in the darkness. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have Soda there to put his arm around me and tell me everything was going to be alright.  
  
Soda was gold. In a different way that I was. He was always smiling, always wearing that grin that got him outa trouble. He was smart, could have finished school, but dropped out to get a job. He made people feel better, cared about them. Sure he was a hood, and a tough one at that, but he had a better soul then any of those middle class or even Socs people. He was gold, had a gold personality, maybe wasn't innocent, no one could live on the streets and be that, but he was truly gold.  
  
The pain was gone, but emptiness filled it. I almost felt so...empty, that I almost wanted the pain back. Almost.  
  
The darkness was coming, it was crouding around my brain, so I whispered to Soda quickly before I passed out.  
  
"Stay gold."  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: Review!!!!! PLEASE!!!! Pretty please?  
  
Don't worry, all. Pony hasn't died. Yet. Mwahahaha....Nah, I'm not that evil.  
  
Ok, that is all.  
  
Luv yah,  
  
~Eh, Man  
  
P.S. Fanfiction.net doesn't seem to wanna let me sign in to post this...I'll try again later. 


	6. Six

Author's Note: Aloha everyone. Sorry about the slow update, I was away.  
  
Guess who's back, back again. Eh, Man's back, tell a friend.  
  
Mwhahahaha.  
  
Yay! Fifty five reviews! Ok, so one was from myself. And 12 were by Bunin' Church Gal. But still. I feel so loved!  
  
Nicole: Glad you liked it! I don't make you cry on purpose, sorry!  
  
Usagibuffy: Yes. You should. Lol. Thank you for your review! Hmm...Soda freaks a bit here, but not too much.  
  
Tim the Enchantress: Aww, thanks! You don't know how much that means to me, that some people like my little story. Pony is fun to write, Soda...well, he's fun too. I don't really like Darry's POV all that much, because I don't think I get his personality down all that well. Oh well. Tell me what you think!  
  
Karlei Shaynner: Here ya go with the chapter! * hands cookie for reviewing because she didn't get one before *  
  
Remmy: * gives monkey a banana * Pixie sticks are muchly good...  
  
Blatty: Oh I'm so sorry! * exchanges chocolate chip cookie for a peanut butter one * That better? I hope so! Sorry 'bout that... I'm glad you like it!  
  
TallemeraRane: * gives cookie for reviewing because she didn't get one before * Thank you! Yeah, don't you hate it when the main character dies after a long story of him getting better. * rages on authors who do that * I find it kinda pointless. I'll try not to do it here. But it's kinda like a big black hole, you get drawn into it until it's impossible to resist...  
  
Tiffany: Thanks! Here ya go! * hands cookie*  
  
Bella1878: Thank you so much for reading this! Heh. I like to foreshadow. Hmmm....good point about the pain. Actually though, the pain was just going because of the morphine sorta stuff that was being injected into his arm. Painkiller. I didn't say it was morphine directly, because did they even HAVE morphine in 1966?  
  
Burnin' Church Gal, BURNIN CHURCH GAL IN A VERY BAD MOOD!!!, burnin, es the church, johnny, horse, and sparkey!!!! here to bug u!!!!, it's *cough cough* ummm... Ponygrl!!! yeah that's it!, burnin again. , burnin church gal!!!!!! *sixth time now, huh?* , and WUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *yeah i don't think i'm even gonna bother to put my name here* : I don't actually know what to say. Holy crap! 12 reveiews so far! (Only seven for the fifth chapter...) Uhm. Thanks? Thanks very, very much! I'm so glad that you like it! Believe it or not, your reviews spurred me on drastically. Something about someone continually nagging at you to update gets the job done...^_^ * waves to Johnny, Horse, and Sparkey * Yes, I understand about the 'scar-heads'. Lol. You have my permission to hide out here anytime. By the way, want to meet my conscience and, uhm, un-conscience? O_o * Yells behind her * LYNNE!!!! * Lynne bounces in and hugs Man * Uh, hi Lynne. * turns back to Burnin' * Lynne's my conscience. A very hyper conscience, but still. * Lynne waves enthousiastically *  
  
Lynne: I'm her angel!  
  
Uhm. Sure Lynne. Whatever. Where's Kate? * yells over shoulder * KATE!!!!!! * Kate walks in, than stops and glares at Lynne *  
  
Kate: Whats SHE doing here?  
  
Being...good?  
  
Kate: Whatever. * narrows eyes and crosses arms. *  
  
* Man glances at Lynne being happy and Kate being difficult *  
  
Yes. Well. Kate's my...uh...bad side?  
  
Kate: Her devil.  
  
Uh huh. Kate's the opposite of Lynne.  
  
Lynne: Are you going to call your self Man from now on?  
  
Uh. Sure. Why not? I'm too lazy to type Eh, Man every time.  
  
Lynne: But...You're a girl!  
  
Kate: * snorts * Thanks for that wonderful observation.  
  
I think I should get on with the story. But yeah. Thank you for the reviews, Burnin'!  
  
Ok, there's not much Pony in this chapter, because he's unconscious. Well duh. I'm also trying my hand for the first time at Darry. Please tell me in a review how I did!  
  
Well, here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders  
~*~  
(Darry's POV)  
"Stay gold."  
  
The haunting words of my little brother as he passed out.  
  
Who the hell made him so wise?  
  
My hands were shaking; I was slightly rocking back and forth, Ponyboy's hand in mine. Soda was staring at Pony. With wide eyes. And a pale face. And tears streaming down his face.  
  
Gently placing Pony's hand on the stretcher he was lying on, I reached over and grabbed Soda's shirt. I dragged him over against me, and he started sobbing into my shoulder. He grasped a fistful of my shirt in on hand, and clenched his other fist.  
  
His tears ran down his face; tears ran down my face. I was crying, too. My little brother lay unconscious on the stretcher.  
  
Pony wasn't gunna die. I wouldn't let him. Not after all this. Especially after all this.  
  
The paramedic looked up at us with a strange look in his eyes. Sadness, pity, sympathy. He was a young guy, not much older than me.  
  
"Where's your parents?"  
  
Not that question again.  
  
The paramedic was fiddling with Pony's oxygen mask. I had a strange urge to lean over and make sure my littlest brother was alive. But I had to look under control, responsible for my brothers. Brother. Pony wasn't awake to see.  
  
Soda finally pulled away, his eyes red, and grabbed Pony's hand again.  
  
"They're dead." I said quietly to the paramedic.  
  
"Oh." Was all he said. He glanced at the driver, and at the other paramedic in the back who was fussing over some machines by the door.  
  
Ponyboy was breathing slowly through the mask. His face was pale and bruised from getting almost beaten to death.  
  
I had a memory of Johnny, after he had been beaten. He had looked like Pony; broken.  
  
Damn the Socs.  
  
But Johnny was dead now. And so was Dally. And no one suffered more than Pony.  
  
I had read his English theme. He didn't know I had, but I did. After he spent almost all night writing it, he had fallen asleep over his cluttered desk. Soda had called me in when he had gone to bed to find Pony there. Soda had carried him over to their bed, and I had checked to see it Pony had finished. He had.  
  
I had read the first line, than grabbed the thick stack of papers and taken it into the kitchen.  
  
'As I stepped out into the brightness from the movie theatre...'  
  
I had no idea what he had been through.  
  
I had read it all, and slipped it back onto the desk. I had stumbled back to the living room and collapsed down on the couch, staring at the turned-off TV.  
  
He had never told us any of it. His view of the world, why he loved sunsets so much, what happened in the time at the church. What happened when Johnny killed the Soc....  
  
What Pony really thought of his overprotective older brother.  
  
I put my head in my hands, the siren of the ambulance giving me a headache. My brothers were my life, without them I wouldn't have been able to take the death of both my parents at once.  
  
Suddenly, the ambulance stopped. We were at the hospital. The paramedic pushed open both doors, and him and the other guy near the machines pushed Pony's stretcher out of the car and into the hospital. Soda looked after Pony, seemingly in a trace. I felt the same.  
  
I pulled my younger brother after me out of the ambulance, and walked into the hospital, dragging the stumbling Soda after me.  
  
I went up to the front desk and asked what we should do. The bored receptionist told me stiffly to wait in the waiting room. We sat on chairs inside, waiting for something to happen, or someone to tell us what to do. I had my hand on a shaking Sodapop's shoulder.  
  
Suddenly, I realized he was staring at his hand. There was a dried, reddish-brown substance on it. Blood.  
  
I heard some yelling down the hall, and a hint of a smile came on Soda's face.  
  
"Well, Two-Bit and Steve are here." I muttered. I had to smile softly myself, too. I would have been amazed if they had come in quietly.  
  
Two-Bit strolled down the hall towards us, slightly pale, but otherwise normal. He grinned at a blonde nurse walking by, but his heart wasn't in it.  
  
Steve jogged after Two-Bit, ignoring the disapproving glances of the doctors. He had a bundle of something in his hand, and had a smoke dangling out of his mouth. "Where's the party?" Steve asked, taking a drag on the cigarette and ignoring the no-smoking sign.  
  
"Right here, buddy." Soda said with a small smile. He stuffed his hands in his pockets because they were shaking. He stretched out his legs and crossed them at the ankles, causing a nurse to trip over them. She glared at Soda, but he grinned at her. She rolled her eyes and continued on. Soda turned back to us, still grinning, but we all knew it was fake.  
  
"Here." Steve grunted, and handed the bundle of clothing to Soda. Steve glanced around carelessly, taking another drag on his smoke. "You guys look like shit."  
  
I glanced at Soda, and realized that he had blood all over his pants. And shirt. And hands. I looked down at myself to see blood covering my shirt and arms. Dammit. Pony's blood.  
  
Two-Bit crossed his arms and surveyed us critically. "I think they look tuff."  
  
Steve punched him in the arm. Hard. We don't do things soft. "Shut up you Greaser."  
  
Soda tossed me a shirt, and I pulled of my old one and threw it in the garbage can. I wouldn't wear that shirt again even if I could get the blood stains out.  
  
Soda yanked off his white t-shirt and stared at the shirt he was about to put on. It was a nice shirt, one with a collar and buttons up the front.  
  
"What the hell?" Soda muttered, as he started to undo the buttons. I raised an eyebrow at Steve.  
  
He shrugged. "When was the last time you did the laundry, Darry?"  
  
I snorted, and went to kick him in the shins from where I sat, but he backed away.  
  
Soda didn't button up the shirt once he put it on, and undid the cuffs. He pulled off his pants and put on a new pair in the middle of the hallway, ignoring the startled glances of the passer-bys.  
  
Steve laughed. Soda threw his old clothes into the garbage can like I did, and sat back down.  
  
"Like I said. I think there's a rule or something. Sorry, dude." Steve said with a grin.  
  
Soda shrugged, drumming his fingers on the armrest. Two-Bit laughed.  
  
"That was great." Two-Bit told Soda, giving him a thumbs up. "Maybe more of strip show next time."  
  
We were all trying to ignore the fact that my brother was in intensive care. And possibly dying.  
  
The young paramedic from the ambulance coming up to us, wrecking our mood.  
  
"Darrel and Sodapop Curtis?" He asked with a small smile, reading from a clipboard.  
  
The gang was suddenly silent. I stood up and walked with the doctor to an empty room to talk.  
  
"I'm Darrel. How's my little brother?" I asked immediately. The doctor sighed.  
  
"Before that, I'm Doctor White." The young doctor said. "I work part time as a paramedic, but my shift is over now, and I find you're my patients."  
  
I looked again at the doctor. He had brown hair that went to just above his ears, and blue eyes. He didn't look much older than me. He wasn't wearing the green uniform he had been in the ambulance, but a white coat, ironically matching his name.  
  
"You can call me Joe if you want. You heard my diagnosis in the ambulance, I presume."  
  
I remembered. Ponyboy had been awake, and listened with a sort of calm acceptance.  
  
"Yes." I said quietly.  
  
"Well," Joe said, "I'm not going to ask what happened. We get a lot of beat up people in here. But I'm going to ask once if it was you or your brother. You said your parents were dead, and I believe you. But when a kid comes in almost beat to death, we have to ask some questions. So, truthfully, was it you or your brother."  
  
I couldn't believe he was asking this. Soda loved Pony more than anything. Soda wouldn't hit Pony if his life depended on it. I wouldn't hurt either of my brothers. And yet... I had hit Pony the night Johnny died. I had, and it would forever lie on my conscious.  
  
"No." I said quietly. "It wasn't either of us."  
  
Joe looked at me for a while. I think in the end he believed me, and glanced down at his clipboard.  
  
"Your brother will live." Joe said. I breathed a sigh of relief. "But it was close. He lost a lot of blood, and the broken ribs almost damaged his lungs. He has some bruised internal organs, but we stopped the bleeding. His fever was dangerously high, but we got it lowered. But what were interesting were the marks on his neck. Bruises and cuts, and his air supply got cut off. He'll live, but he's got some recovering to do first."  
  
Joe tucked his clipboard under his arm. "You and your brother can see him, as can other family." Yelling suddenly started coming from the hallway, obviously from Soda, Steve and Two-Bit. Joe winked at me.  
  
Family. Right.  
  
"They're our...cousins." I said quickly.  
  
"Of course." Joe agreed. He held open the door, and I walked back into the hall.  
  
Soda was standing face to face with a black haired lady in a yellow dress. Her glasses were pushed up her nose, and she was holding up papers.  
  
"Social worker." Steve mouthed to me.  
  
Oh shit.  
~*~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Kate: REVIEW!! * shakes fist threateningly *  
  
Lynne: You shouldn't do that Kate.  
  
Kate: What, you're gunna stop me?  
  
Uhm. Guys? I think you should stop threatening the readers now. * Kate and Lynne leave *  
  
By the way, Kate and Lynne are my....well, devil and angel I guess. Lynne's my conscience, and Kate's the opposite of Lynne.  
  
But please review!!!  
  
All right, till next time, bye!  
  
Luv ya,  
  
~Eh, Man 


	7. Seven

Author's Note: Hey guys. Sorry for the delay. I've had this written for about a week, but kept forgetting to actually POST it. Minor detail.  
  
Kate: Good going.  
  
Lynne: Shhh! She's trying to do the A/Ns!  
  
Kate: So?  
  
Lynne: Interupting's rude!  
  
Uhm. Yeah. Kate and Lynne decided they wanted to help with the A/Ns. Well, sorta. I said they could 'help' at the ones at the bottom, but obviously that's not going to happen.  
  
Kate: You got that right.  
  
Anyway, my fanfiction.net's been a bit screwy lately, and I haven't been able to go anywhere and see the reviews. But -  
  
Lynne: We wanna help with answering reviews!  
  
Lynne? I thought you said not to interrupt me when I'm talking to the readers.  
  
Lynne: Yes, but...  
  
FINE! But don't annoy me.  
  
Lynne: * grinning * ^_^ Ok!  
  
Kate: * rolls eyes *  
  
~*~Reviews~*~  
  
Burnin' Church Gal = Oh no! You're leaving?!? All I have to say is that the Outsiders section won't be the same without you.  
  
Lynne: * Crying *  
  
Kate: * Arms crossed looking pissed *  
  
Awwww......They really liked hanging with you guys! Hmm...I dunno. I don't think any pairing really should happen between those three. (harry, ron, hermione) I mean, than just two will be all 'involved' and leave the third one out. No one should separate those three...themselves included! Here's an example: Say Hermione and Ron were together. They would always be really close, and leave Harry to find other people to hang with while they wanted to be 'alone' * cough makeout session cough cough *  
  
Kate: You really didn't disguise that very well.  
  
Gee, thanks Kate. Anyway, I'm almost as off topic as you are. ^_~ So come over and drop a review sometime! Kate liked Johnny, I think she gets tired off being the only -completely- evil/bad conscious person here. And I know for SURE Lynne liked Horse...  
  
Lynne: * nods *  
  
And heck, we all liked Sparkey. And they haven't met Thrasher yet!  
  
Lynne: * pokes Man's shoulder *  
  
Umm-hmm? * turns *  
  
Lynne: I think you should get to the other reviews now. The readers are waiting.  
  
Oh. Thanks! * pats Lynne on head *  
  
Alrighty. Till next time, Burnin'!  
  
~*~  
  
Usagibuffy = Poor guys is right. If only you knew what they are yet to be in for...^_~ Thanks for dropping a line!  
  
~*~ Lynn = Hi!  
  
Lynne: You have the same name as me! ^_^  
  
That made Lynne happy. Anyway, Wanna bet I can't do that?? ^___^  
  
Lynne: That's mean.  
  
Sorry. But what can I say? I'll try, but who knows....the story just might write itself. Thanks for the review!  
  
~*~  
  
Remmy de Insane One =) = Hello! Esciten?  
  
Kate: I think she means Exciting. Duh.  
  
Oh. Ok than. That's good! Your welcome monkey! Uh...yeah, I get it.  
  
Lynne: I don't.  
  
Kate: That's 'cause you're stupid  
  
Hey! Cut it out, you two! Bananas come in bunches. I gave Monkey a banana. She said thanks bunches.  
  
Lynne: Oooh! I get it now! n.n  
  
Yeah. Anyways. * reads more of review* Awwww!! Thanks so much! Really? I'm honoured! Now I'm getting all teary-eyed...  
  
Kate: * snorts *  
  
* Glares at Kate* .. * sniffs * Thank you!  
  
~*~  
  
buzzbuzz16 aka Nicole = Hello again! I'm updating, I'm updating!  
  
~*~  
  
Tim the Enchantress = Aloha! Hmmm....Darry's kind of hard to write as, I mean, he's a hood as well as the rest of them, but could be a Soc and was going to go to collage. How do you write as that? I dunno. I tried. I like Pony the best, but Soda's ok. Thanks! Aww...* Pats Tim on the head *  
  
Kate: You say 'aww' a lot.  
  
Well...alright. Whatever. Still, you guys are making me feel so special! Eeep! Is that a death threat? * hides under desk *  
  
Lynne: Ummerz, I think you come out, I mean, you ARE updating now, aren't you?  
  
Kate: The amazing run-on sentence.  
  
Ignore her Lynne. * comes out * Thanks for the review! It made my day!  
  
~*~  
  
Lil Chaos Angel = Hmmm...I've never thought of that before. It does! Good point. Heres some more!  
  
~*~  
  
Baily = Ok! Sounds good to me!  
~*~*~*~*~  
Alright. I would just like to say, that I have a WHOLE lot more ahead now that I've decided on the future plot line. There's a hella a lot of Pony- angst coming up, so don't worry! ^_~ (Or maybe do...) And more trouble with the Socs...you didn't think that I'd let that Socy that beat on Pony off easy, did you? Nuh-uh!  
  
Here it is!  
  
Lynne: ^_^  
  
Kate: -_- * gets poked by Man * ~_~ * harder poke * ^_^  
  
^_^  
  
Kate: * glances around * -_-  
  
~*~  
(Soda's POV)  
Bitch. How dare she? How fuckin' dare she?  
  
She was NOT going to take Pony away. I wouldn't let her. I didn't even know if my little brother was going to LIVE and this lady comes up and demands to see our 'legal guardian'. Aka, Darry.  
  
Oh, I'm sorry. Her name was Mrs. Dawson. Sarcasm intended. Bitch.  
  
Darry got pulled into a room off the hall by the ambulance paramedic, and Steve, Two-Bit and I had just sat in our seats nervously. Than this lady came up to us and introduces herself as 'Mrs. Dawson'. She pulls out this pile of papers from her bag and pushes them in my face.  
  
"Where's Darrel Curtis?"  
  
Like I was going to tell her.  
  
Than Two-Bit finally caught on she was a social worker, and started yelling at her. Steve and I stood up, and Steve pulled Two-Bit away from her. I stood face to face with the social worker, slouched with one hand in my belt hoop and glared at her.  
  
She was a middle-aged lady with shiny black hair pulled back into a bun. She had on a bright yellow dress with little flowers on it, and had a black bag at her side. She thrust the papers in my face and insists that I tell her where my 'legal guardian' is.  
  
Darry picked that moment to walk in with the doctor. I didn't even turn and look at him, but Steve and Two-Bit did. I still glared defiantly at the lady.  
  
Darry decided to be all business like, and calmly extended his hand to the lady.  
  
"Hello, I'm Darrel Curtis." He said quietly. If you didn't know Darry that well, you'd wonder why he didn't look like he cared his brother might get taken away. But if you did, you would see that he was nervous and worried as hell.  
  
Mrs. Evil-Bitch smiled at Darry, showing white teeth. Her smile was so fake.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Linda Dawson." She said politely, her eyes squinting in pretend cheerfulness.  
  
The lady held up the papers again.  
  
"I have the legal right to retain Ponyboy from your custody." She said smoothly, her pleasantness forgotten. She sneered his name with distaste.  
  
"I don't think that will be required, Ponyboy has been fine in our custody." Darry told her. He clenched his fist slightly behind his back, unseen to the social worker.  
  
"Fine?" Dawson almost shreaked. "You call almost being tried for murder, being raised by his two hood brothers, and almost being beaten to death FINE?"  
  
Now Darry was mad. I stood behind him. As much as I would love to sock that lady, it wouldn't help us keep Ponyboy with us much.  
  
Darry took a deep breath, than let it out. His eyes were smouldering. Funny, I guess being called a hood in the middle of a hospital with his little brother in intensive care by someone trying to take away a family member didn't make him feel too hot.  
  
"Ponyboy is raised best by his family, us." Darry said quietly. "I will take this to court if you can't understand that. Ponyboy needs his family, people who care about him not just some people he's forced to live with. In my little brother's best interest, I suggest you leave him with us."  
  
Dawson glared daggers at us. She clenched her papers, and thrust them back in her little black bag.  
  
"If I have any reason to suspect that Ponyboy isn't receiving proper care, he will be out of your house in less time than you can even call a lawyer." She spit, than walked swiftly down the hall.  
  
"Well, that went well." Steve muttered, sitting back down and lighting a cigarette.  
  
Two-Bit grinned half-heartedly, and slumped in the chair next to Steve. "Well, well, well, it seems Superman hasn't lost his touch."  
  
Darry rounded on him and raised his fist, but a doctor walked by and gave him a disapproving glance. Darry pounded his fist into his palm instead.  
  
I laughed; we all knew my older brother couldn't stand being called Superman. But my thoughts strayed back to Pony.  
  
"How's the kid?" I whispered. Steve put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"He'll live." Darry sighed. I breathed out in relief. "He almost didn't though. He took quite a beating. Oh, and if anyone asks, you two are our 'cousins'." He directed the last bit to Steve and Two-Bit.  
  
"Comm'n." I said, getting up. Steve glanced at me questionably. "What? We're gunna go see him."  
~*~  
"Please please please please please please get me out of here!" Pony begged.  
  
I laughed, and shrugged. It was a week later, and my little brother showed definite signs of improving. In fact, he was almost better. I regarded Ponyboy critically. He raised an eyebrow, an expression he learned off of Two-Bit, and crossed his arms over his bare chest.  
  
He had a few scars on his neck, and a big white bandage across his chest. His left shoulder had a bandage wrapped around it with rusty- coloured blood still showing through. A long thin scar cut across his chest above the bandage. The colour was returning to his face, he looked pretty much ok.  
  
"Well, how bad is it Doc?" Ponyboy asked sarcastically. He hated being stuck in bed. That I knew.  
  
"With some hard work, and intense care you may yet pull through, Son." I said seriously, than leaned over and half-tackled him into a lying position. I placed my hands behind my head and lay next to Pony on the bed. I stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Gosh, they sure as hell need a more interesting roof, huh?" I muttered, gazing on the white roof.  
  
Pony lifted his arm lazily and flopped it over my head in a lame attempt to hit me. "You're tellin' me!" I pushed his arm off.  
  
"Soda?" He said quietly after a while.  
  
"Mm?" I mumbled, closing my eyes.  
  
"Go home and get a life. You have work. Hang out with the gang or something. Sleep for once." He said, and pushed me off the bed.  
  
I fell to the floor with a thump, and that's when Darry, Two-Bit and Steve decided to walk in.  
  
"Uhm. Sodapop?" Steve asked; crouching down next to where I lay crumpled on the floor next to the bed.  
  
"Yeah, what?" I asked perfectly calmly from the floor.  
  
"Any reason you're chillin on the floor, or is it just for kicks?" He asked. Two-Bit was laughing hysterically on the other side of the room.  
  
I sat up and grabbed his DX cap of his head and put it on.  
  
"Nah, certain kid brothers just aren't playin' nice." I said calmly as I stood up and brushed off my jeans. I grinned at Steve. Pony snorted from the bed.  
  
"And some brothers don't ever play nice...." Ponyboy muttered.  
  
"Hey, shut it, kid." I said, and pushed him down as he started to sit up again.  
  
"Aww, lay off won't ya Soda?" Pony whined.  
  
"Common, go to work before you get fired Sodapop." Darry said from where he was leaning on the doorway.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." I muttered, and followed Steve outa the room, but not before hitting Pony on the arm.  
  
"Hey!" He yelped from the room as I left. I stuck my head around the doorframe and grinned at him. Darry shoved my head out the door and Steve pulled me down the hall.  
  
"Seriously though, how's your brother?" Steve asked as we left the hospital.  
  
"Well, he still carries too much roofing, despite our threats to skin him..." I ducked as my buddy tried to hit me over the head.  
  
"No, the other one you stupid Greaser." He mumbled as he lit a cigarette.  
  
"Ahh, he's tuff. He ain't gunna drop dead any time soon, anyway." I said, scratching the back of my head as we walked down the road to the bus stop. "Tell me again why Two-Bit won't let us use his car?"  
  
"'Cause you used up all the gasoline last time." Steve said, squinting his eyes and looking down the street for the bus. "You shoulda though of that before ya left him to fill up and pay."  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"Darry's car?" I asked. Steve raised an eyebrow. Two-Bit really shouldn't a taught us that.  
  
"You really think Darry'd let you borrow his car?" He asked, staring down the street again.  
  
"Prob'ly not. But ya never know..." I muttered as the grey steel bus rolled up.  
  
Steve and I filed into the bus, receiving a glare from the driver. Steve and I didn't pay; we had no money. But since Steve just happened to be fingering his switch, he left us alone.  
  
We strolled through the bus, looking for some seats. Instead of free seats, we got glares and disapproving looks. Surprise, surprise.  
  
We got close to the back of the bus, and saw the very back row was free. We sat down and put our feet up on the seats ahead of us. The doors shut and the bus started. I glanced around the bus for any Socs, but there were none there. Mostly, Socs don't take the bus, only the Greasers and middle class.  
  
The bus started to roll down the street, and we passed a couple of blocks before it started to slow down again to pick up more passengers. The door swished open and three Socs stepped in. Oh shit. They paid the driver, and turned to the seats. They saw us down at the back and started walking towards us. As they got closer, I recognized them.  
  
They were three of the guys we fought in the ally a week ago. One of them was the guy who beat up Pony.  
  
I stood up, and Steve stood beside me. Three to two. We could still take 'em.  
  
"Get off the bus Greasers." Pony's guy spat. I guess they recognized us, too.  
  
"Nah, I don't think we want to." Steve said, taking a drag on his cigarette.  
  
"You know what a Greaser is?" One of the Socs asked. He had on a red and tan football jacket.  
  
"White trash with long hair?" I mocked. Gee, these guys weren't very original. Pony had told me of his 'encounter' a long while ago. I guess that was a common insult, if you could even call it that.  
  
They looked kinda surprised at that one, Me'n Steve just stared them down.  
  
"Is there a problem?" The bus driver called down from the front. He sounded scared. Suddenly I realized that everyone in the bus was staring at us. I truly didn't give a damn.  
  
The Socs seemed to care. They didn't seem to want to start anything. I guess they didn't want their names in the paper for causing a 'social disturbance' or something.  
  
The guy in the middle who had beat on Pony glared at me. I wanted to punch him, but I saw Steve outa the corner of my eye shake his head slightly.  
  
"I will kill the kid. I don't care how many off you try to stop me, I will kill that bastard." He said slowly. He than turned, and he and his friends got off the bus again. The driver seemed pleased they still paid for nothing.  
  
I fingered him as he walked away, and one of his buddies turned around and saw. Whoopdee-do, some more Socs were pissed at us. That wasn't what bothered me.  
  
What bothered me was that I had met up with the guy who beat on Pony again, and didn't beat him up. What bothered me was that he said he wanted to kill my little brother. Well, tough, I wasn't gunna let him. He hurt him once; it wasn't gunna happen again.  
  
We sat back down, and soon we were at the DX. Steve pulled the string about twenty times more than needed, and we received even more glares as we got off the bus. Steve and I just grinned at them.  
  
I walked up to the DX with Steve, not wearing my shirt but wearing Steve's hat. Whatever. Everyone knew I worked there anyway.  
  
There was already a crowd of girls there expecting us. Socy girls too. I strolled up to one of them, and grinned at her.  
  
"Hey doll." I said, leaning on one of the gasoline pumps. She giggled, and her friends looked jealous. This was fun, always was.  
  
"Hey, Sodapop, you're workin' register today." Steve called from where he already had the hood up to a car.  
  
"Alright." I hollered over to him, and went to go inside. Before I could open the door, a Socy girl with bright red hair held it closed.  
  
"Well, hello there missy." I said, raising my eyebrows at how she wouldn't let me go inside. She looked familiar somehow.  
  
"I'm Cherry, Cherry Valance." She said, brushing that red hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Hey, aren't you that friend of Pony's that's spying for us Greasers?" I asked quietly. She quickly glanced around before nodding.  
  
"How is Pony? I heard from Marcia that her boyfriend and his friends were in a fight with a couple of you guys a couple days ago. She said they almost killed one of you, but the Greasers won in the long run." She sounded sad, I guess she didn't like the constant rumbles between the social classes.  
  
"He'll live. He got beat on pretty bad, though." I replied. She nodded, looking up at me with those sad green eyes. So that's why Pony didn't mind it anymore when someone made a comment about his green eyes. "Who is her boyfriend, by the way?"  
  
Cherry looked at me, confused.  
  
"Big, brown hair, blue eyes..." She stopped at the look on my face.  
  
"So he's the fucker who beat up Ponyboy." I whispered. Cherry didn't even flinch at my curse.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said quietly. I glanced up at her, she was looking at me with a sad, regretful expression.  
  
"I'm going to hurt him bad the next time I see him." I muttered. She didn't say anything, just looked down. "What's his name?"  
  
"Jake." She said. "Jake Carson."  
  
"Soda!" Steve yelled from where he was working on a car. "Get in there!"  
  
Oh right. I was working. I scratched the back of my head, flashing her a grin.  
  
"Well, it was nice talking to ya, little lady, but I gotta get going." I said, and she stepped out of the way of the door, smiling.  
  
"Nice talking to you, too. Soda, was it?" She asked as I opened the door. I nodded. "Ponyboy talks about you a lot."  
  
"Good things I hope?" I asked, holding open the door.  
  
"Pretty much." She said with a soft smile. She gave a little wave good bye and walked over to the rest of the girls.  
  
I closed the glass door and watched her go from behind the counter. She was one fine-lookin' Soc.  
~*~  
Author's Note: Another chapter done! On to the next one before I get more death threats from the reviewers.  
  
Lynne: Review!!!!!!  
  
Thanks, Lynne. How about you Kate?  
  
Kate: Review.  
  
Thank you! Ok, that's it. You guys can go now. * Kate slumps off, and Lynne waves happily before bouncing off *  
  
I should go too. Dinner. You heard the consciences, review! Please?  
Later,  
  
~Eh, Man 


	8. Eight

Author's Notes: Yes! Back again! Sorry, life has been hell. I could tell you but it would take to long.  
  
Kate: It's not that interesting, anyway.  
  
Lynne: Shh! That was rude!  
  
Kate: Meh.  
  
Chill. Just let me finish here for a sec, okay? This is REALLY IMPORTANT!!! My Outsiders book was taken away, (arg. Don't get me started. Evil. ~Kate: Like me. ~ Shut up Kate.) and I need a couple of details, if someone would be so kind as to look and tell me in a review? Okay, the two things I need to know for the sake of the story are the EXACT words to the Robert Frost poem. I have it pretty much memorized, but I need the exact words. Another thing I need to know is what is Pony's English teacher's name? Is there one? I don't think there is, but is he/she a man or a woman? If you could enlighten me, thanks.  
  
Arg! I'm kinda pissed right now. I planned my whole day so I would get home in time to watch this TV show, and then get home and COMPLETELY FORGET about it till now. And hour later. Blerg.  
  
Lynne: * runs up and gives Man a hug *  
  
Awww, thanks! ^_^ * pats Lynne on head *  
  
Kate: * rolls eyes*  
  
Anyway, on to the reviews!  
  
MissLKid -) Ok!  
  
Lynne: Wow, that was easy.  
  
Usagibuffy-) The Soc wants to kill Pony because of many reasons. Yes, the crime of opportunity being one. Main other reasons being that he lost a fight with a fourteen year old, and a Greaser at that. He would have a lot to live down after that one. Blow to his status, if ya understand me. Here's another update!  
  
Q. S./Remmy da Insane: I don't know!  
  
Kate: Lots of people.  
  
Lynne: Shh!  
  
I liked the joke. * shifty eyes * Nah, it was sweet. Glad you liked it!  
  
Tim the Enchantress -) I will always update! I completely plan on finishing this story, even if my updates are a little, uh, slow. -_-. Alright! Aw, I'm so flattered! I can't believe I have a fan! * gets stary-eyed and smiled stupidly *  
  
Kate: * hits her upside the head *  
  
Oooph, sorry. Thank you! Not you Kate, Tim! * shakes head *  
  
Burnin' -) Hey! Uhm. What was the box? * blinks stupidly * ^_^ Feel free to use Kate and Lynne as much as you like! As long as they're not exploited or anything like that....  
  
Kate: Why do I feel like I'm being sold into slavery? -_-  
  
Lynne: Yay! More time with Horsey!  
  
Horsey? Ahem, anyway...  
  
Kate: Where's that god damned coconut dude?  
  
Erm. Somewhere falling off roofs?  
  
Kate: SWEET! I gotta go join him. Causing other people misery...fun, fun. ^_^  
  
Lynne: FUN IN THE SUN!!!!! O_O  
  
-_- Lynne, you've been spending too much time with Horse. Kate- well, you're just being normal for a bad conscious, I guess. * Waves * Hi announcer dude!  
  
Ccccccc -) Ok Hun, when you give me an email address it always helps if it works. O_o Anyway, I will accept your challenge! It's already started, I just have to brush it up a bit. Expect it sometime in the near future. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Lynne: Awww. And you spent all that time writing an email, too!  
  
Kate: * Snorts * Five minutes.  
  
Whatever.  
  
Snuffles -) Whoo-hoo! Another Outsiders reader/reviewer! Maybe even writer! Yay! We need all we can get! Thank you!  
  
Ashamed Lil NewB -) Pretty much. You give the author (me!) feedback about the story/chapter. (Or, in Burnin's case, Hyper and Annoying Show episodes....) Yupp, ain't it purdy? Lol. Ok, Whip I've never heard of. Yaoi is male/male pairing, also called slash referring to the /. Femslash is a female/female pairing, also called a Lemon. OOC is out-of- character, and AU is Alternate Universe. Was that helpful? I hope it was. I didn't know any of those terms when I first read fanfiction, and stumbling upon a very graphic slash story kind of recks your innocence. ^_~  
  
Kate: You never had innocence. Not after you read the Earth's Children series.  
  
Ah. Good point.  
  
Lynne: * shudders*  
  
Anyway, yay! Another new one for the Outsiders section! Have fun!  
  
Alright, now on to the story...  
~*~  
  
(Pony's Pov)  
"Come on, lemme outa here!" I begged Darry after Soda left for work with Steve.  
  
Darry sighed, and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Alright, I'll ask. If it'll get ya to shut up." He muttered with a smile.  
  
I cheered, and Darry rolled his eyes. Two-Bit was playing with his new switchblade, having lost his last one after loaning it to Dally.  
  
Darry suddenly stuck his head out the door, and pulled Joe in. Joe was tuff, he wasn't like all the other stupid doctors in this place. He didn't flinch whenever he saw us just because we're hoods. He always tried to be the one who came in and checked on my 'condition', but sometimes they got nurses to come because he was busy somewhere else.  
  
Joe ran his hand through his brown hair and made sure he hadn't dropped anything out of his clipboard. He glanced up at me and smiled, then walked over to my bed.  
  
"Let me guess." He said as I opened my mouth. "You want out."  
  
I nodded, Darry and Two-Bit grinning.  
  
"Right in one." I said, crossing my arms. "Well?"  
  
"Sure, you're x-rays are coming back good, so your ribs are healing well. You have to keep that bandage on your arm, but we can remove the ones around your chest. Come back in a week, though. If you don't do anything else to land yourself here again." Dr. White said, flipping through his clipboard. He said the last part with a half-smile, joking.  
  
"Yeah, sure, I'll try." I muttered, rolling my eyes. Two-Bit laughed, and Joe glanced up at him.  
  
"Oh, Security got some calls about kids having weapons in here, they're going to be coming around. When they do I suggest you pocket that thing, because ol' George isn't in that good of a mood today." He said to Two-Bit, "And you didn't hear it from me." He added.  
  
Security had come around the last couple days because people had reported 'public disturbances'. Namely us. George let us off the first couple times, but than he got annoyed or something, because he started to give us warnings. Two-Bit, Steve, Soda and Darry didn't care about what security thought, but I guess they were worried they'd get kicked out of the hospital.  
  
Joe winked at me and walked out the door.  
  
"You can leave today." He called over his shoulder.  
  
"Whoo-hoo!" I yelled, after he left.  
  
"Golly, think the kid wants outta here?" Two-Bit asked brightly as he pocketed his switchblade.  
  
"I'm getting that idea." Darry replied as he got up from leaning against the wall and grabbed my arm and pulled me out of bed.  
  
"Whoa..." I mumbled as the world spun. I shook my head, and could see clearly again. I glared at my older brother. He shrugged.  
  
"You wanted to get outta bed so bad."  
  
I groaned.  
  
"You're reminding me too much of Sodapop."  
~*~  
(Soda's POV)  
  
"Steve! Shifts over!" I hollered from outside. I crawled out from under the car I was working on and wiped the car grease and sweat from my forehead with my arm. I wiped my hands on a cloth and draped it over my shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Steve muttered as he swung open the glass door of the DX and came outside. "What's the rush?"  
  
I stood up and did a little dance in front of Steve. He rolled his eyes and stole his cap back and some of the girls still hanging around giggled. I just grinned at my buddy.  
  
"Pony's comin' home!" I said brightly. Steve playfully gave me a little shove as we walked down the road.  
  
"Golly, someone might think you're happy or something." He said with a lop sided smile.  
  
"Just a bit." I replied. "You know how much he hates that hospital."  
  
Steve snorted.  
  
"Funny you wouldn't think he would, what with the kid ending up there every few months." He said as he hooked his thumbs in his jeans.  
  
I pushed him off the sidewalk and into the road, where he narrowly missed getting hit by a car.  
  
"Let's see you like it, buddy." I muttered, and he just rolled his eyes again.  
  
We got close to our house, and we hopped up the steps. Steve and I threw open the door, and immediately Steve yelled. "Hey! Ponyboy!"  
  
Pony stuck his head out of the kitchen door, and grinned. I ran up to him and picked him up twirling him around. Steve leaned on the wall, smirking. Darry followed Pony out of the kitchen door.  
  
"Hey, Soda, go easy on the kid." He told me with a serious look.  
  
Pony groaned.  
  
"Why is this reminding me of before the rumble?" He mumbled, I was still hugging him.  
  
Suddenly everyone was quiet. Two-Bit joined us from the living room with a bottle of beer in hand. His face was missing the usual cockiness. Steve was staring at the wall, not quite seeing it. Darry was staring at Ponyboy, with a look of sympathy, pity, and something else. I looked questionably at him over Pony's head, but he ignored me. He looked sad.  
  
Pony pulled away from me and scratched the back of his head. He didn't like the silence, or something. He had most of the bandages off, except for the one around his shoulder, which was still slightly dark with blood.  
  
"You ok, Ponyboy?" I asked, my concern obvious in my voice. He nodded, smiling a little.  
  
"I'm fine, Soda."  
~*~  
(Pony's POV)  
"Rise and shine, sleepy head!"  
  
And so came the altogether much too bright and annoying voice of Sodapop.  
  
"Lemme sleep, Soda." I mumbled, burying my face in the pillow. My wonderful brother grabbed it and pushed me off the bed.  
  
"Oumph."  
  
"Com'on Pony. You got school. And you ain't missing today, you've already missed too much." Soda said from the other side of the room.  
  
"Since when did you start to give a damn about school?" I muttered as I stood up and stretched. The world spun slightly and I put a hand to my head.  
  
"Since my little brother started to do well." Soda said brightly from where he was digging in the closet. He turned around to face me, but frowned.  
  
"You ok, Pony? You look a bit pale." He asked, his eyebrows creasing together in worry.  
  
I took my hand from my head and willed the vertigo to go away. Unsuccessfully.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just tired." I lied, and glared my older brother. He grinned, shrugged, and ducked out of the room into the hall.  
  
I rubbed my face with my hands and the dizziness receded. A sort of sick feeling remained, but I assumed it would go away after I had eaten.  
  
I pulled on some jeans and a sweatshirt and wandered into the kitchen.  
  
"Sleeping Beauty has finally awoken." Two-Bit announced from where he was reclining in a kitchen chair with his hands behind his head. I rolled my eyes and hit him upside the head. He didn't even flinch. Stupid Greaser.  
  
I raided the icebox for some chocolate cake and finally found some. I cut a chunk off and sat down on another kitchen chair.  
  
"Hey, Pony. You want some chocolate milk?" Darry asked from where he was leaning over the open refrigerator.  
  
"Sure." I said.  
  
"Shit!" Steve yelled from the living room.  
  
"What?" Soda hollered back.  
  
"We're gunna be late!" Steve shouted from where he was now pulling on his jean jacket near the door.  
  
"And you're going to be late for school." Darry said, leaning over the kitchen table and looking me in the eye.  
  
I groaned, and snatched up my backpack. The front door slammed.  
  
"Two-Bit, will you give me a ride?" I shouted to him from the living room. I pulled on a jean jacket. I think it was Soda's. Oh well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him.  
  
"Sure, kid." He said, and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator on his way out of the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, don't drive my kid brother drunk, ya here?" Darry shouted after him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Two-Bit muttered as he took a swig from the bottle.  
  
He drove me to the school, and let me off as we came near the grounds.  
  
"See ya Two-Bit!" I said with a little wave than walked off across the school grounds.  
  
Our school wasn't too big, and wasn't too small neither. It was just a public high school in the centre of Tulsa, Oklahoma where both Socs and Greasers attended. Or, in the Greaser's cases, pretended to attend and really just skipped.  
  
I walked in the front door of the school, ignoring the glares and curious glances from the other kids. Yes, lets all turn and stare at the hood who got beat on. How fun.  
  
My locker was up a flight of stairs to the right. I shoved my bag in and pulled out my book for English. That was my first class. Who knew how much work I'd missed.  
  
I headed for my class, brushing off the common shouts of 'filthy hood' from a group of Socy girls walking by. I saw Cherry there. She was catcalling just as much as the rest of them. I ignored all of them, but watched her out of the corner of my eye. She winked at me. Gosh, but she blended in well.  
  
I got into my English class, and my teacher handed m a package as I slumped down in my seat. I absentmindedly rubbed my shoulder; it still stung. I ripped open the top to the brown package and pulled out my hefty English essay and a small piece of paper. It had my teacher's signature on the bottom.  
Ponyboy Curtis,  
  
Your paper for my class was above and beyond the expectations. This written piece exceeds the criteria enormously. You will not only receive a passing mark for this class, but an A for this paper. I have asked the other English teachers in the school to read this, and they completely agree with me. I would like to send this to a publisher, who would no doubt be interested in your work. With your permission, and a little editing, your paper could very well be made into a book.  
Pony stared at the note, rereading it many times over to make sure it was true. Then he paused. Did he really want the whole world, Greaser and Soc alike, to read about his life? His thoughts? His strengths and weaknesses? He put his head in his arms, and thought.  
  
Did he really want to do that? It might-It just might help the relationship between the social classes. Maybe, just maybe, if other Socs read about a Greaser who dug sunsets, they might see over the differences; like Randy and Cherry. Would it really help? He wanted the rivalry to stop. He lost two friends in one night because of it. Sure, neither of them had died directly from it, but one thing lead to another. And ever kid living on the West side heard about hoods who got jumped-and didn't live to brag about it.  
  
The similarities were there, just hard to find; the differences were exaggerated by time and tradition. Socs against Greasers. It had been like that for as long as anyone could remember.  
  
Pony stood up, and walked up to the teacher's desk.  
  
"Yes?" The English teacher asked.  
  
"You have my permission."  
~*~  
Author's Note:  
  
Review and I'll be one very happy girl.  
  
Lynne: * bouncing around *  
  
DAMMIT KATE I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO KEEP HER OUT OF THE SUGAR!! * Lynne bounces past with a very large bag of sugar over one shoulder and laughing hysterically *  
  
Kate: * shrugs *  
  
Aww crap. * shakes head at Lynne running into a wall * Go fix her.  
  
Kate: How???  
  
I DON'T KNOW!!!  
  
Kate: Fine. Whatever. * jumps and does a running tackle, dragging Lynne to the floor *  
  
* scratches head * Was there no less physical way to do that?  
  
Kate: No.  
  
Anyway.... * heavy sigh * Review? Please? It would make me very happy.  
  
Till next time wonderful reader people,  
  
~Eh, Man 


	9. Nine

Author's Note: Hello again. Sorry for the delay in updating. -_- I wanted to get my other Outsiders ficcy and my Holes fic up here.  
  
(/Shamless Advertising/) My other Outsiders fic is called Between, and takes place after Pony faints after Dally dies, until where he wakes up in the presence of Soda. My Holes fic is called Cursed, and, well, I beat on Stanley.  
  
Fun, fun.  
  
Ahem. Sadisticness aside, this is the next chapter of It's Not Over. Sorry it's so short. I was going to go longer, but well, I just got to that part and it was a good place to end it, so I did! The joys of being the author....^_^  
  
Oh, and the pace is going to be picking up soon, and the chapters won't drag as these last few did (I think, anyway). Hell isn't over for poor Ponyboy quite yet! ^_~  
  
Uhm. If you have notices the /wonderful/ quietness, it's because Lynne and Kate still haven't returned from their little 'play date' with Burnin's Horse and Johnny the coconut. Last I heard the consciences were getting used as bowling pins by the baddies. Uh, yeah.  
  
My wonderful reviewers!:  
  
Cassie: Thanks! I will, no doubt about that!  
  
Tim the Enchantress: Updates rock, don't they? ^_~ How can I EVER get sick of that?!? I love it! I just eat it up, I mean, who doesn't love receiving praise?? Heh! Oh yes, the 'i'm studying...really!' Approach. I've used that one a couple times.....It works best if you have fanfiction.net minimized, and a 'useful' site up when a parent/sibling/teacher/librarian comes around to check if your studying! Oh, and if you get caught, you don't know me. * shifty eyes *  
  
Burnin': Oh hell, here we go again! ^_^ How's life? It's life. No more, no less. What IS the meaning of life while we're at it? Heh. * scratches head * all that without actually reading it? ok. Thanks for the poemness, I'm going to use it in possibly the next two or three chapters...I hope your wrist's ok. What happened? The flamness finally get to you? Sparkey use you as a chew toy? The damn coconut fell on your arm? SAVE SOME SUGAR FOR MESIS!!!!! I wants some sugar. Heh, my friend used to get pissed because I'd go to her house and literally -eat- her sugar. Oh, and eating spoonful after spoonful of brown sugar is good too! ^______^ Goodness. Hyperness. * looks at rather large dent in the wall * Uhm, * scratches head * I hope insurance covers random peoples running into your wall....  
  
Queen Seta/Remmy-The-Insane: Thanks! Well, my stories do have a little comic relief hidden in them even when their supposed to be serious. It's just how I write. You can usually find it in the form of remarks from Two- Bit or Soda...Thank you both! And by the way, I'm writing an original story that is going to be read by publishers! Writing is my obsessive hobby. Thank you, thank you for the praise!  
  
Sweetstuff: I want to know what happens too! O_o heh. I know, I've been doing the lets-torture-our-favourite-character thing since I was 9. * Shrugs * I don't know. Yeah, Soda's a sweetie. He's like the big brother I never had.... * glares at older brothers * ... * sob *  
  
Crazy4nc128: Thank you! Oh, something IS going to happen! ^____^ Good for you to realize the hint of foreshadowing! I'm glad you think it's worth it!  
  
Lil Chaos Angel: Thank you so much for the info! It helped a lot!  
  
Monique: I don't know if you reviewed this story before, but I remember writing your name. You reviewed Between, that's when I wrote it I think. Thank you!  
  
Celestra: Thank you for the review and the lolly-pop! * eats the lolly happily *  
  
MarLyG Riddle: * Pulls up from knees * Ok! Thanks for the review!  
  
THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!  
  
And now on to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders  
  
******************************************* - - - - ((Pony's POV))  
  
"Soda! Darry!" I hollered as I slammed through the door after school. The wooden door clambered shut behind me as I stood panting in the front hall. I grasped the thick package in my hands and wiped one sweaty hand then the other down my jeans. I assumed I was sweaty because I ran all the way home. Or because I was nervous. Or because I had never really recovered from all the stuff that's happened lately. Whatever it was. I was shaking.  
  
"Pony? What is it?" Darry yelled back quickly. Suddenly Darry and Soda came into the entranceway with Steve and Two-Bit following behind them. They all looked nervous.  
  
I mentally cursed myself. I don't use my head, as Darry's always reminding me. Not so much anymore, but still. How smart do you have to be to remember not to come slamming through the door calling for your brothers after your parents die, two friends die, and you just got out of the hospital from getting beat up by a bunch of Socs?  
  
"Pony? Are you Ok? Why are you shaking?" Soda asked worriedly, coming over and putting an arm around me. "You shouldn't have walked home alone."  
  
"I'm fine, Sodapop." I said, pulling away. "But, uhm. I want you to read this. It's my English theme. My teacher wants to publish it, but I need permission from my 'legal guardians' because I'm underage." I finished hurridly.  
  
I held the slightly tattered brown package out to Darry who was in front of me.  
  
"Well, I'm going back and watching TV now that we know the kid hasn't gotten himself killed." Steve said while shaking his head and left the room. 'Yeah, I love you too, Steve Randall." I thought sarcastically. Two-Bit glanced back in my direction, but followed Steve out.  
  
Darry just looked at me. He didn't take the package I still held out to him. There was a strange look in his eyes; a mixture of sadness, regret, guilt, grief, pity and pain. Why was he looking at me like that?  
  
I bit my lip and slowly brought the package back to my chest, trying to keep the hurt out of my expression. I felt Soda's hand on my shoulder. I still stared at Darry.  
  
"Ponyboy..."He said carefully. "I've already read your theme."  
  
I unconsciously took a step backwards. He knew. All this time, he -knew-. Knew I used to hate him, and think he hated me. Knew I always loved Soda more. Knew how I felt about...Everything. I had been planning for him to find out, but not like this.  
  
"Pony." Darry said suddenly, his voice breaking. He took a jerky step forward, then another. He pulled me into a hug, like the one he gave me when I came back from Windrixville. I closed my eyes against the tears that threatened. When we pulled apart I saw Soda standing near the door looking awkward and a bit confused.  
  
I offered the now more-then-slightly tattered package and he took it. With a glance at Darry and me, he went into the living room. Darry just put his arm around my shoulders and led me into the living room after him.  
  
Soda lay across the couch, my theme in his hands, eyes scanning the handwritten pages. The brown envelope lay on the ground. Steve and Two- Bit were sitting on the floor watching cartoons, obviously kicked off the couch by Soda.  
  
This was going to be one interesting night.  
  
******************  
  
The sky behind the window faded from blue to black. Two-Bit lay on the floor drunk, and Steve had gone home. Darry sat quietly in an armchair and stared off into space. Soda sat intently on the couch, reading page after page of my theme. I sat uncomfortably on the other end of the couch and received the odd strange look from Soda.  
  
I sat there, waiting.  
  
And waited some more.  
  
Suddenly, there was an odd choking sound from Soda. He was clutching the pages, and had his eyes squeezed shut, but some tears leaked out from beneath them. He was crying. Darry moved to get up, but I shook my head and he sat back down.  
  
The world increased its steady spin in my view, to the point of it being difficult for me to focus on anything thing in the room. My ribs ached and my shoulder burned.  
  
I was walked slowly and slightly shakily to the bathroom, where I swallowed a couple pills. I don't know how many. I didn't count. Truly, I didn't care. But the spinning was getting annoying.  
  
As I came back to the living room, Two-Bit was emptying his bottle.  
  
"Pony, ya wanna grab me 'nother bottle of the good stuff?" He asked. It was usually hard to tell if Two-Bit Matthews was drunk, but it wasn't difficult if you just watched him down half a dozen bottles of beer.  
  
"Nah, none left." I told him as I sat next to him on the floor.  
  
"Dammit. Hey, how come you never drink wit' us, Ponyboy?" He mumbled. Darry glanced sharply up at me and I grinned.  
  
"Number one: Darry would skin me. Number two: Spending the night and morning-after puking my guts out somehow doesn't appeal to me."  
  
Two-Bit shrugged. "Whatever sinks your boat."  
  
Darry snorted and I laughed. "I think it's 'whatever floats your boat', not 'sinks'." I told him.  
  
"'Sinks' is better. 'Floats' is too optimistic."  
  
"Whoa!" I shouted, raising my hands to my face in fake shock. "Where did you learn that big word?"  
  
"From hanging 'round brains like you all day." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Darry rolled his eyes. "Figures. He learns more from you, Ponyboy, then years in school."  
  
I nodded, and looked over to where Soda was reading with wide eyes. He had only a few pages left. Darry saw where I was looking and gave me a weak smile.  
  
Finally, after all the waiting, Soda was done.  
  
He wordlessly stared at me for a long time, and I met his gaze. Then he turned to Darry.  
  
"Ever been to Windrexville, Darry?" Soda asked. Darry shook his head, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Me neither. I say it's damn time we went. Besides, I wanna see this church." Soda said firmly, the usual laughter and cocky grin gone from him temporarily.  
  
Windrixville. The church. The burning church, the flames licking the old wood. The cries of the children. Seeing Johnny beside me as we climbed though the window. Saving the kids, then the roof collapsing. Dally. The hospital. The rumble. Johnny dying.  
  
Did I want to go back to Windrixville? Visit the charred remains of where I'd lived for a week with Johnny, smoking cigarettes, eating baloney, and reading Gone With the Wind?  
  
Yes. I did.  
  
*******************************  
  
Author's Note: Muah! Ok, so not much happened there. Sorry about that. I'll try to make the next ones longer.  
  
Alrighty. You know the drill.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will answer you personally if you do, as you see it takes about as long as writing the chapter does, but I do it anyway! Lol, that's just how much I love you guys! Heh.  
  
Till next time my wonderful readers + reviewers,  
  
~Man 


	10. Ten

Author's Note:  Hello again!

Lynne:  Hi!

Kate:  Hello.

I've put Lynne and Kate on a sugar diet.  

Kate:  Thank god.  But why me too?

It had to be fair.  If only she had been put on it, it wouldn't have been fair.

Lynne:  I think you have to get on with the A/Ns now, Man.  

What?  * looks over shoulder to see waiting readers *  Oh!  Sorry about that.  Wowie!  111 Reviews!

Kate:  Wowie?  

Shush.  Aw, thank you guys so much!  I love all my reviewers!   * gives big gushy thank you *

And now on to answering them!:

***

MissLKid ~ Thank you!

Kate:  That was brief.

Oh I know.  ^_^

***

Litzy Bitzy ~ Thank you so much!  You don't know how much it means to me when someone tells me that.   

Kate:  Please don't get all mushy.

Lynne:  I think it's sweet!

Thank you so very much!  I can't explain to you how it's reviews like yours that inspire me to write!  Thanks!

*** 

Kimmerkay ~ * hands cookie * Thank you for going to the trouble to review! I'm glad you liked Between, too.  

Lynne:  She can't kill Pony.

Kate:  Why not?

Lynne:  Be-Because she………can't!  

Kate:  * smirk *  Sure, whatever.

* pats puppy *   Thank you!

*** 

Latinagal ~  Thank you nine times!  Wow, a review for every chapter, I feel so special.

Kate:  It's won't last.  

Stop being to pessimistic.

Kate:  No.

* heavy sigh *   Thank you anway, Latinagal!

Estelle Yavetil ~ I always have trouble spelling your name.  O_o

Kate:  That's because you can't type.  

Lynne:  That wasn't very nice.  Apologise.

Kate: -_-  Sorry.

O_O  Wow.  Anyway, thank you!

*** 

Queen-Seta/Remmy ~ Aww, thank you!   I hope the publishing thing goes well, too.  Unfortunately, I'm still on the second chapter, and I have to get it done by the end of the summer.  Be happy though, that I'm writing this instead!

Kate:  Why should she be happy?

Lynne: Stop being so depressing.  Be happy!  

Kate:  Man, I don't like it when Lynne's not on sugar.  She's too bossy.  

Would you rather have her running around insane-like?

Kate:  GOD, no.  

Ok, then.  And Remmy, It's about a girl who runs away but is turned away from her destination so has to find a new way of life.  She gets caught up in a crime, and is on the run from the authorities.  She befriends a thief, and the adventure just catches on from there.  It has quite a long summary.  That was barely the beginning! O_o  ^_~  I think it's P. P. S.    P. S. is for Post Script, and so it's Post Post Script.  Make sense?  It is fun!  Oops, too late!

*** 

Celestra ~  Thanks for the review!  Yay!  Pie!  

Kate:  We get some too! * gobbles some pie *

Lynne:  What about my non-sugar diet?

* Shakes head at good conscience *  You really are all good aren't you?

Lynne:  * nods *

Well, I'm sure one piece won't hurt………  

Lynne:  Yay!  * eats piece * 

Thank you, Celestra!  We all enjoyed the pie!

*** 

Tim The Enchantress ~ Aww! Thank you so much.  That means so much to me.  Like Litzy Bitzy's review, this touched me.

Kate:  More with the mushy stuff.

Lynne:  Shush.

Thank you.  * giggles *  I have a fan!  ^_^

*** 

Dreaminboutdal ~  THANK YOU!  YOUR REVIEW WAS GREAT!  hehehe!

Kate: You are so immature.

Lynne:  I don't think so.

Kate:  Just………be quiet.

Lynne:  Okay.

O_o

***  

Burnin' ~  Woman of many names.  Burning woman of many names.  Hey, I swear your story doesn't like me. NEITHER of my reviews showed up.  * growl *  

Lynne:  It's ok; I think she got them emailed to her.  

Thanks, Lynne.  But still.  Speaking of which, did you add a new chapter?  * uses amazing story-sense to sniff out new chapter *   Wowie!  You did!  Must go review……..  

Kate:  WHERE'S THE FRIGGIN COCONUT-TURNED SQUIRREL????    

Lynne:  I think he's somewhere over there.  * points in direction of burnin *  

Kate:  Oh.  * runs off *  

Lynne:  Aww, please can I have some sugar, Man?  I hate being sane.  

It's good for you.

Lynne: Oh ok.  

God your gullible.  

Lynne:  What does gullible mean?  

Nevermind.  ^_~  All I have to say, Burnin', is that you have hellishly broad shoulders.  Whoo-Hoo!  Common everybody, party on Burnin's shoulders!  WOOT!  Heheh.   Erm, sorry Burnin'.  Can't save you.  The animals won't let me.  * points to animals forming a petition against Man saving Burnin' *  uh huh.  * shrug *   Zero, BE NICE to Stanley.  He saved your life!  And Stanley, those shoes got you into Camp Greenlake in the first place.  You don't like them.  Why do I feel like I'm talking to one year olds?  * heavy sigh *

Kate:  Oh goody.  /(Sarcastically)/  

What the hell Kate?    
Kate:  I don't know.

Okaaaaaaaay.  

Lynne:  Can I have some sugar?  Please?  

No.  

Lynne:  Aw. -_-  Where's Horsey?  ^_^  

Uhm.  Somewhere with Burnin'.  

Lynne: Okay!  ^_^  * jumps on Horse's back * 

Horse:  What are you doing?  

Lynne:  Riding!

Kate:  This could get really perverted. 

KATE!!!!!!!!  

Kate:  ^_^  

Argh.  

Kate:  I wanna hurt some squirrels.  * starts using rather large sling shot to knock Squirrels out window * 

Thank you so much for the reviews (note the plural!)  Burnin'!  We love you!   You rock!  And don't give Lynne any sugar!

*** 

And now onto the story.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer:  I don't own the Outsiders.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

((Pony's POV))

I leaned back against the back of the seat.  To tell the truth, I wasn't feeling very good.  I wish I had remembered to take the aspirin out of my backback in the trunk and into my pocket.  But hey, who wouldn't be nervous going to the remains of the place where your friend died? 

Ok, so Johnny didn't actually die in the church, but in the hospital.  But he was fatally hurt in the burning church that caused him to die in the hospital.  I had to look out the window as my vision became fuzzy as tears threatened.  Not now, I couldn't cry with the whole gang in the same car.  I leaned my cheek against the cool glass of the window.  

"You ok, honey?"  Soda asked from beside me.  I swear Sodapop was never going to assume I'm fine again.  Ever since reading my theme.  The downfall to that had been that Soda now knew that usually I was faking when I said I was all right.

I nodded, my face still against the glass.  

"Hey Darry, turn on the radio!"  Steve shouted from beside Soda.

Soda, Steve and I were in the backseat of Darry's car, Two-Bit in the front seat, and Darry driving.  

Two-Bit cranked up the radio.  It blared through the car, and out onto the road through Darry and Two-Bit's windows.  

"Turn that shit down!"  Darry muttered, and turned the dial down a few notches.  

"Aww, light'n up Darry.  Besides, I know ya like it."  Soda said, grinning. Darry couldn't help but grin back.  

I sighed, and tapped my fingers on my knees.  This was going to be an interesting ride.

I didn't actually know how long it took to get to Windrixville from Tulsa.  I fell asleep when Johnny and I caught the train.  I remembered how Johnny had let me sleep and kept lookout despite how he probably wanted to sleep himself.  

Why did you have to die, Johnny?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

((Soda's POV))

            Pony looked sick.  I didn't blame the kid.  I knew what he'd been through.  Actually, I found it amazing that he survived it.  

            "Ponyboy, Steve, open your windows!"  I said, and they glared at me, Pony from leaning against the glass and Steve just plain annoyed.  "Jesus, do I have to do everything myself?"  I asked with mock exasperation.  

            I pushed Steve aside and lunged over him to the window where I started to roll down his window.  Steve pushed my arm out of his face and rolled his eyes while I was sprawled across his lap rolling the window down.  I heard laughter from Pony, and I inwardly congratulated myself.  The kid needed all he could get to cheer him up.

            "You won't like so goddamned much when he's lounged all over you like this."  Steve told Ponyboy ruefully.  

Pony just laughed harder.

            "Alrigh'.  Your turn, Pony."  I said brightly, and threw myself over him to his window.    Steve put his head in his hands as he shook his head, but I could see his grin.

            "Hey, comm'on, you couldn't just ask, could you?"  Pony asked with a wide smile.    
            "Nope. 'Sides, I tried, you guys ain't listening."  I said as I finished his window.  

            I pushed him aside and stuck my head out his window.

            "Hey, if your head gets knocked off, don't come cryin' to me."  Darry muttered.  

            "Don't worry your pretty lil' head, I wo-………" I was cut off.  I had seen something behind us.

            "SHIT!"  I shouted, pulling my head back in the car.  

            "They've been following us for five miles."  Darry said calmly.  

            "God damn it, Darry," I murmured.  I couldn't believe it.  "Why didn' you tell us?"  

            "What?  What's happening?"  Pony asked.  Two-Bit and Steve had their heads stuck out their own windows, but Pony was now stuck in the middle.  

            "Two mustangs. Filled with Socs.  Two-Bit explained. "Bastards!  Why they following us?"

            "Tuff, real tuff."  Steve muttered sarcastically.  "No way the five of us can take ten of them!"  

            "Well, we sure as hell are goin' to."  I said quietly.  I glanced back out the window again, then looked steadily at Darry. "That dick has messed with us too many times." 

            Two-Bit and Steve agreed with me, and Darry said nothing.  And then I remembered.  Ponyboy.

            My head snapped around to my little brother.  He was deathly pale, and shaking.  I put my arm around him and pulled him close.  

            "Soda………I………I………I'm gunna to be sick."  He whispered.

            I held him closer.  

"Shh.  Breath, just breath honey.  Just relax, ok?"  I murmured to him.  He nodded shakily.

            "Darry!"  I said without looking up.

            "I know, little buddy."  He said calmly.  Why was he always so god damned calm?

"Darry, what's the sock look like that's drivin' the black mustang?"  I asked.  Darry glanced around from driving and stared at me, confused.  He looked in the review mirror.  

            "Uh, big, brown hair, football team jacket."  He said quickly, and then looked back at the road.  "Why?"

            Beside me, Pony gasped, and sunk into the seat.  He looked really sick.  

            "Jake."  I said.  "His name's Jake Carson.  He's the fucker that beat up Pony."  

            Darry's hands jerked on the wheel, causing the car to slightly veer off course before returning to the middle of the road.  

            "Asshole." I heard Two-Bit mutter from ahead of me.

            Now Pony really looked like he was going to throw up.  Shit.  He must be scared out of his mind.  Ponyboy was real calm in rumbles, and was brave as hell, but after being almost beaten to death no body expected him to be real tuff towards the jerk.  We didn't expect Johnny to.  And he wasn't. At least Pony wasn't just generally scared of everything, like Johnny.   

            "They're getting' way closer, close enough to………" Two-Bit had his head out his window again.  Suddenly, he wrenched his head back in the car and snapped his head around to Darry.           "They got a heater!"

            They had a gun?  Oh god no.  

            "GET DOWN!"  Darry yelled, as a sharp sound gut through the air.  A gunshot.  I shoved Pony and myself forward so that we were leaning on our knees.  Steve, Pony and I covered our heads with our arms.  Two-Bit was leaning forward, too, and Darry had his arm covering his neck, but still had to lean up to drive.  

            Another shot rang through the air, and this time, I heard it hit the road beside the car.   Another shot and it hit the back of the car.  

            "Argh!"  Steve yelled as the sound of metal crunched under the pressure of the bullet.  Another shot came, and this time hitting the glass behind us.  It shattered, causing shards to fall all around us and cut into our arms and backs.  I heard Darry curse; this was his car getting wrecked.  

            More shots came, making bullet sized holes in the back of our car and bumper, as well as hitting the road behind and beside us.  One bullet went through the gaping hole of where the glass used to be and flew through to hit the front windshield.  By this time the car was swerving on the road; it was hard for Darry to concentrate on driving when getting shot at.  

            Suddenly, the car jerked.  The Socs had finally hit what they were aiming for.  Our wheels.  First it was the back left, then the back right.  Sparks flew up, and metal screeched on the asphalt.  I squeezed my eyes shut, and felt a piece of glass wedged in the skin of my arm.  Darry yelled as the car went out of his control, and with a deafening squeal of brakes, veered off the road.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:  Muah.  Sorry about the evil cliffy, I'll try to update soon. I'm writing my exams tomorrow, (oh god help me!  Eek!)  But after that its summer vacation and I'll have lots of time to write!  I'm planning on finishing this story first, then working on Between.  My Holes fic will just be ongoing.  

Kate:  It's the Outsiders section.  They won't care about your Holes fic.

They might.  Anyway, yeah.  Say it Lynne.  * Lynne hides behind Man *  

Lynne:  I don't want to say it.  

Aww, come on.  Here's some sugar.

Lynne:  YAY!!!! ^______________^

Kate:  Are you INSANE???

Yes.

Lynne:  Please review!  * bounces around *  Review!  Review!  Review!  Reeeeevvvviiiiiiieeeeewwwww!

Erm.  Yeah.  Please?

Your faithful writer,

~Eh, Man

(Test:  _Test, _**Test, **Test.)  


	11. Eleven

Author's Note: Okay, I want you all to know that the beginning of the next chapter was really hard to write, because it brought back memories of when my brother and I were in a car crash.  
  
Lynne: * Comes over and hugs Man *  
  
And just so you all know, the absolute worst smell in the world in airbag smoke. Ugh. * shudders * I, like Darry, opened my eyes to see a huge smash in the windshield right in front of me. My brother yelled at me to get out of the car, and I did. It's so scary to get out and see the car a pile of metal.  
  
Anyway...  
  
Kate: Wanna move on with it?  
  
No. Just kidding, yeah, sure. Reviewers, I LOVE YOU! You guys are what inspires me to write! ^_^  
  
Wonderful Reviewers:  
  
Celestra ~ Thank you so very much for the chocolate and the review! ^_^  
  
Lynne: Thank you for the chocolate! It's yummy! n.n AND NOW I'm HYPER!  
  
Oh dear lord.  
  
Kate: I like chocolate.  
  
Kate, what do you say to Celestra?  
  
Kate: It's good.  
  
KATE!  
  
Kate: Fine, find. Thanks.  
  
Geez, I feel like I'm talking to a two year old...^_~  
  
***  
  
Estelle Yavetil ~ Thank you!  
  
Kate: What, no chocolate?  
  
KATE! Shhh! Sorry about that. Thanks for the review!  
  
***  
  
Maxwell de Charenton ~ Yupp! The showdown is coming, not in this chapter, but the next. Glad you saw it coming! ^_^ Firearms, chicken stuffing, and an old script of the Outsiders...I've decided that I don't want to know! ^_~  
  
Kate: I do. Can I help?  
  
Don't make me come over there, Kate.  
  
***  
  
Aemilia Rose ~ Sorry! Fast update, does that count? Thanks for the review!  
  
Lynne: Uh-huh! Thankees! ^_____^  
  
***  
  
MissLKid ~ Thank you!  
  
Lynne: Yupp, what she said! * bounces around from sugar *  
  
***  
  
KimmerKay ~ Erm, sorry 'bout that. Didn't mean to cause anyone bad dreams!  
  
Kate: I did.  
  
That's because you're a bad conscious, go away.  
  
Kate: No.  
  
Yay! I have a temporary puppy friend! I'll try not to kill Ponyboy.  
  
***  
  
Latinagal ~ Awwwwwwwww! Thank you so much! You don't know how much that means to me! I'll be fourteen in October. I know, I know. I'm young. Shh. Aw, Thanks! Yeah, I like the signs. ^_^  
  
***  
  
Queesn Seta/Remmy ~ Lol, okay. About Pony, yes.  
  
Kate: Muah.  
  
Thanks, my exams went....well. -_- * shudder * And my Holes fic will be updated...sometime. Another chapter's in the works, anyway.  
  
***  
  
Litzy Bitzy ~ Thanks! Sorry about the evilness!  
  
Kate: * shines shoes *  
  
Wow, that was random.  
  
Kate: ^_^  
  
Gagh! You'll force me to write? Eep! Here's the chapter! * backs away slowly *  
  
***  
  
Thank you AWESOME REVIEWERS!  
  
* silence *  
  
Kate, where's Lynne?  
  
Kate: * shrug * She bounced off somewhere.  
  
Okaaaaay, she'll be back by the end of the chapter, I'm sure.  
  
Enjoy the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
((Darry's POV))  
  
I threw my head back and slammed on the breaks, shoving the pedal down to the metal. I don't know if I was yelling, someone was. Then there was jerk, and the car was off the road. The wheels left the pavement, and with a mind-shattering jolt the next few moments all ran together. It seemed like an eternity, but really was only a few seconds. My airbag exploded in my face, filling the car with smoke. Just in front of me a large cobweb of fracture split the windshield. Trying desperately to breath through the smoke I closed my eyes as the car continued it's movement.  
  
Finally, the car stopped, and my eyes shot open. The first thing that hit me was pain. I was sure as hell bruised up, but not seriously hurt. The next thing that hit me was a sickening wave of vertigo. My up was reversed with down, and it was incredibly dark considering the sun outside. Then I realized. The car was upside down.  
  
"Get out of the car!" I yelled to the gang, ancient smoke filling my lungs. Concern for my brothers and friends suddenly ran through me like a spark. I had been wearing a seatbelt, which had saved me from going flying through the windshield. I don't know if anyone else was. Grabbing the handle above the window, I undid my seatbelt and kicked open the door. To hell with opening.  
  
As I got out of the car, the first thing I did was to fall to my knees and cough. And cough some more, expelling the smoke from my lungs the only way my body knew how. My arms wrapped around my chest and I coughed until tears came to my eyes. I couldn't stay long. Somehow, I stumbled to my feet. I had to help the guys. Besides, I could see it was only a matter of time before the Socs found a way to drive their mustangs safely down the steep slope behind the road.  
  
I ran to the other side of the car, and yanked the door open. Two- Bit was slumped down on the bottom -no, top, I told myself -of the car, unconscious. There was a trickle of blood falling from his forehead. I pulled him out, laying him unceremoniously on the grass.  
  
I stumbled over to the other door and tried to pull it open. It was stuck.  
  
((Soda's POV))  
  
I was laying on the ceiling. I didn't quite know how I'd gotten there, only that the car went off the road and after a crap load of banging around ended up upside down. I hadn't been wearing a seatbelt, and now wished I had been. This was pathetic. I heard Darry kick his door open, and come back and pull Two-Bit out. I tried to open the doors, but both back ones had somehow been wedged shut. Life was a bitch sometimes.  
  
My lungs ached as I choked on the smoke. I started to cough, my ribs aching where I'd bruised them on the joy ride down the hill.  
  
I turned to Ponyboy, who had been smart enough to actually put his seatbelt ON. His eyes were open, and you could tell he was scared. Scared of the Socs, I thought, until he whispered to me hoarsely through the smoke from the front airbags.  
  
"We almost died like Mom and Dad."  
  
Holy shit. We almost did. Our parents had both died in a car crash, and we almost did, too.  
  
I awkwardly helped him out of his seatbelt, ignoring the large bloody slice on my arm that some loose piece of metal had caused.  
  
"You ok, Pony?" I asked, as he joined me on the ceiling of the car. Strange, thinking that.  
  
He nodded, deathly pale.  
  
"Good thing we're not claustrophobic, huh?" Pony asked.  
  
"Claustrophobiwhata?" I asked as I poked Steve to see if he was awake. He groaned, so I guess he was.  
  
"Fear of small spaces." Pony replied, rubbing his arms. He stared around the dented and broken car.  
  
"Oh." I said, like the genius I am.  
  
"Fuck off." Steve muttered, rubbing his head.  
  
"Come on Stevie, time to go school!" I said in a bright high voice.  
  
Steve tried to open the door by the handle, and started to shove on it with his arm and shoulder when it didn't open.  
  
"Seriously Steve, d'ya think we'd still be in here if we could get out?" I asked, leaning back against the headrest. It was kind of creepy being stuck in a beaten, smoky car. Pony looked on the verge of freaking out. Personally I didn't blame him.  
  
There was no way out. We couldn't climb through to the front seats, because there was a major dent in the roof blocking our way. The back doors wouldn't open, probably from getting rolled on.  
  
Pony started to panic. We were all crunched up in the tiny space; lets just say it was uncomfortable as hell. I put my arm around Pony, and pulled him to my chest.  
  
"Come on Ponyboy, we're gunna be okay. Darry's gunna get us out of here." I said quietly to him, Steve still pounding on one of the doors. I hoped I was right, we probably didn't have much time with the threat of the Socs hanging over us.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
((Pony's POV))  
  
I felt like I couldn't breath. The smoke plus being in such an enclosed area was making taking in air hard. I knew I was shaking, and I could feel tears running down my face. But the truth of it was, my over- active imagination was kicking in again. What if we never got out of here? What if the Socs found us trapped in here and set the car on fire or something?  
  
I tried to calm myself down and be brave, I really did. I knew I must look like a pretty horrible Greaser, and was actually amazed Steve wasn't cracking jokes about me being scared. But I'd been brave enough. This was too much to happen in such a short time, too much.  
  
I concentrated on slowing down my breathing, and wiped tears off my face. My breaths still came in gasps and sobs though. I felt sick. Oh god I was scared.  
  
Scared of the Socs, scared of being trapped in the car, everything. I finally knew how Johnny did it. How the heck had he lasted so long? How the heck did he deal with all that, plus having his parents beat on him at home? At least I had my brothers. For the first time, I knew how brave Johnny really was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
((Darry's POV))  
  
I leaned in the car, and tried to see through the gap in the seats. There wasn't much space in the first place, but now there was a dent in the ceiling that made the space much too small for anyone to enter or exit through.  
  
Leaning farther back into the car, I got as far through the gap as I could go. I could see Steve, Soda, and Pony huddled at the bottom -no, top, -of the car.  
  
"How you guys doin' back there?" I asked, seeing Pony look up from Soda's arms.  
  
"Just peachy." Soda said brightly. Steve gave him a slight push and turned back to me seriously.  
  
"No shit. How long we got, Darry?" He asked.  
  
"Not long, they just gotta find a way to get their rides down from the road." I told him.  
  
"I guess our route wasn't good enough for them." Soda muttered, and I saw Pony smile.  
  
"Everyone okay?" Pony asked.  
  
"Well, now that we got you guys accounted for, we're all fine. Well, except that Two-Bit's still out like a light. Must'a banged his head on the way down."  
  
I coughed, the air not as thick with smoke in the back, but still harsh.  
  
"Jesus, how can you breath back there?" I choked out.  
  
"Honestly, we can't." Soda told me. "But you get used to it after awhile."  
  
"I don't feel good." Pony said suddenly. He was pale and shaking, and there were streaks where tears had run through the dust and grime on his face.  
  
"You puke back here with us and you got som'thing else comin'." Steve muttered.  
  
"Uh, Darry?" Soda asked. "Wanna break down one of these doors?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" I muttered, getting back out of the car and taking a few good, deep breaths. "Who doesn't wanna damage their own car?"  
  
I grabbed a piece of piping that had fallen of during our 'journey' down the hill. Alright, that was it, my car was history.  
  
I slammed the pipe against the door again and again, trying to hit the frame where the door where was attached. Finally, the metal dented enough to be levered off with help from inside by Soda and Steve.  
  
First Soda climbed out, and then helped Pony out. Pony promptly fell to his knees a few feet away and threw up. Soda knelt beside him and rubbed his back. Steve stumbled out, clutching his head.  
  
"You ok, buddy?" I asked.  
  
"Fucking driving." Steve muttered, glaring at me.  
  
"Sorry," I mumbled, rubbing my neck. Steve snorted and lit a cigarette from his pocket.  
  
"Hate to interrupt this little party," Came a voice from the edge of the little clearing we were in.  
  
Four heads snapped in the direction of the voice, and saw ten Socs standing there calmly. In front, stood Jake; gun held loosely in his hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the short chapter!  
  
Kate: You're evil. Good job. ^_^  
  
Lynne: I think it was mean to give them another cliffhanger like that.  
  
Kate: Hey, the good chick's back!  
  
Lynne: Uh-huh!!!!!  
  
Oops. Sorry about the cliffhanger. I'll update again soon, I promise! In fact, I'll get on it right away! * runs off to type more *  
  
Lynne: Don't you think you should post the chapter?  
  
Kate: * peers off onto distance * She's long gone, off in to the depth of despair torturing her favourite Outsiders Greasers.  
  
Lynne: * stares at Kate * Okaaaaaay. I'm sure she just got a little....sidetracked. Anyway, if Man were here, she'd tell me to tell you readers to review. So, review! Okay? Man will practically go insane with happiness when she finds out that you all listened to me! Without her having to nag! * bounces around happily *  
  
Kate: * snorts with laughter * They're not going to listen to you.  
  
Lynne: They....might. O_o  
  
Kate: It's debatable. * runs off after Man *  
  
Lynne: Uhm. Please review? * Glances back, then chases after the bad conscience and Man *  
  
~Eh, Man 


	12. Twelve

Author's Notes: BE FOREWARNED!!!!!!!! THERE IS A CLIFF-HANGER AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, SO IF YOU ARE GOING TO GIVE ME DEATH THREATS BE FOREWARNED THAT YOU HAVE HAD A FAIR WARNING! IF YOU ARE GOING TO GET SPIFFED BECAUSE OF HOW I ENDED THIS CHAPTER, WAIT FOR THE NEXT ONE BEFORE READING!  
  
Kate: It's not THAT bad a cliffhanger. You've had worse so far with no warnings.  
  
Yes, and gotten many a death threat because of it.  
  
Kate: You do know that you're going to get less readers and reviewers because of this, right?  
  
That is such a depressing thought, that I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear it.  
  
Lynne: It's okay! I'm sure some loyal readers will read ahead anyway.  
  
I hope so. Anyway, I finished this chapter a long time ago, but I've been working and not had time to post it! *goes off to read what happened last time after running off to write the chapter*  
  
Oh my god!! LYNNE!  
  
Lynne: Erm, yes? *rubs ear because was standing right beside Man*  
  
You asked them to review! And I didn't have to physically prod you! I'm so proud! *huggles Lynne* YOU GET A COOKIE! *gives Lynne a cookie*  
  
Lynne: ^_____^  
  
Kate: What? No cookie for me? -_-  
  
No, because you were a complete brat while I was gone.  
  
Kate: So?  
  
So, that's BAD!  
  
Kate: So, I'm a bad conscience. If I was good, that just really wouldn't be cricket.  
  
Why oh why did I ever let you watch Austin Powers...*swallows many an aspirin*  
  
Lynne: Hey, don't take too many of those! They can be bad for you if you take too many, just look at all the stories Pony has OD on them!  
  
Another depressing thought. Could we PLEASE concentrate on MY torturing on the characters?  
  
Lynne: I guess, but...  
  
No buts.  
  
Kate: *sings* I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny, when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get SPRUNG!  
  
*Swallows more aspirin*  
  
~*~Review Answering~*~  
  
MissLKid~ Thank you!  
  
Kate: *singing* Wanna pull up tough, 'cause you notice that butt is stuffed...  
  
Shut up, Kate.  
  
Jour Mamma~ That was chapter three, hun. I'll work on it, okay?  
  
Kate: *singing* Little in the middle but you got much back...  
  
Kate, shut up.  
  
KimmerKay~ Apparently there is a good kind.  
  
Kate: *singing* Don't want none unless you got buns, hun...  
  
Which isn't being put to example right now. Shut UP, Kate! Anyway, eep! Gagh, pressure! You nice reviewers make me feel so bad for not updating for awhile! I'm so sorry! *breaks down seeing such dedicated readers* The sad thing is, I do that myself for some stories, and I know how annoying it is for those stories to not have been updated for a real long time. Sorry. Good luck on your story!  
  
Burnin'~ Hiya. Hey, I'm really sorry about not posting on the groupie board, but I've been working all last week, and I'm using what little time I have right now to get this thing posted. I emailed Celestra in a plea for her to tell you I agreed, and I think she posted that. In the like five seconds I checked the board. Lol. Aw! I like it when Zero talks. Zero, you can talk all you want to me, honey! Just call me you're aunty Man! (That sounded very strange) My lil' muse and his giraffe are currently having a nap, and looking so incredibly adorable. And Stanley, you made me laugh so hard with your little chant of 'life life life life!" You never fail to make me feel guilty as hell for torturing you. There's a reason why fictional characters should stay fictional! Dammit though, those muses...*glances down at lil' Zero and melts.* What am I saying, I love muses! *deftly strokes fluffy hair*  
  
Lynne: Horsey? *innocent blinking* Where has Horsey gone, and who's in his place?!? *breaks down and starts to sob*  
  
Aw! Lynne's lost her little friend to the dark side! It would be so incredibly sad if it weren't so ironically pitiful. *pats Lynne's head* Well, I'm sure the praises would have been good. *silence* Hehe, nah it's okay, I know you read it at least! That's all that matter really! *shoves Kate behind her with a hand over her mouth.* Anyway, moving on, lol...  
  
Lisa~ Thank you! Kate: *sings* Baybee I wanna get wit ya, and take your pictcha!  
  
Kate, SHUT UP!  
  
Queen Seta/Remmy~ Okaaaaaaay. Thanks, I think.  
  
Kate: *sings* Shake, shake, shake that healthy bu-  
  
*duct tapes Kate's mouth shut* That's enough outta you.  
  
Ponyboysgirl~ Ohh! New reviewer! Yay! I'm so glad new people are still reading this fic! Thanks!  
  
True-Slytherin-Girl~ The cliffhanger queen? I must say, that's gotta be at least partly true! This one's pretty bad too. I think so, anyway. Lol. Thanks.  
  
Celestra: Well, he's gunna need therapy for sure! *returns hug* Aw! Thanks! that was a really difficult experience to write about for me. Oh! Yay! *huggles Zero...and keeps on huggleing*  
  
Elanna: Eheh, you can give him back now . . . O_o  
  
No way, he's mine...^_^  
  
Elanna: Darn you. -_-  
  
*hands Elanna Zero back* I have my widdle Zero now! But thanks for the huggles from your Zero, mine's taking a nap currently and I'm going through Zero-huggle-withdrawl symptoms. ^__^ Thanks!  
  
DreaminboutDal~ Thank you! I hope this wasn't too long!  
  
Wren Matthews~ Okay! *turns to Kate, whos sitting against the wall with duct tape on her face and crossed arms, and Lynne, who's hugging her legs to her chest staring at the wall attentively* Hey, people listen to you! *Kate's eye brows raise, and Lynne grins happily and goes back to her usual bouncing.*  
  
Lynne: Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!...  
  
Uh huh. *turns back to Wren* Anyway, thanks!  
  
Latinagal~ Thank you! I loved my book too, but I found it kind of dark and depressing, plus the fact that I died when one of my favourite characters died! *sniff* Toodaloo!  
  
Araz~ But, but, but....then I'd be out of a job! -_- Anyway, thanks!  
  
Aemilia Rose~ I'm sorry! Oh no, not another insane person on my conscience.  
  
Lynne: *looks up* There's nothing on me!  
  
*rubs temples* I meant figuratively.  
  
Lynne: Oh.  
  
Thank you, Aemilia!  
  
Sliver-Edges~ I'm glad you like my stories! Here's an update! Thanks!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Well, now on to the chapter!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
((Soda's POV))  
  
Without taking my gaze from the Socs, I grabbed Pony and hauled him to his feet behind me. We circled back to Darry and Steve. They also had their gaze fixed on the Socs. Taking hold of Darry's sleeve, I guided his arm to Pony. He got the message, and forced Pony behind him. Turning my back, I knelt down next to Two-Bit. He was still out of it.  
  
"Common, man." I said loudly, shaking his shoulders. "We need you, wake up." His head rolled to the side.  
  
"Two-Bit." I said urgently. I glanced over my shoulder, and saw the Socs advancing on us. Ten on three. Hell, if we didn't get there soon, it'd be a massacre. "Two-bit. TWO-BIT! Wake up kid. Come on." I slapped him across the face. "WAKE UP YOU BASTARD!" I slapped him across the face backhanded. Hard.  
  
"Soda!" I heard Steve yell.  
  
"Fuck!" I cursed. We -really- needed to get there soon. I turned back to Two-Bit. "Alright you sonofagun. WAKE THE HELL UP!" I shouted and shook him real hard.  
  
"Turn the mouse down..." Two-Bit murmured sleepily. I shook him again and his eyes snapped open. "Where's the fire?" He muttered, pressing his fingers to his head where a stream of blood trickled.  
  
"Two-Bit, man, we really need ya. Ten to three. Come on." I stood up, and stuck my hand out in front of him. "You ready for a rumble?"  
  
"Always am." He said and grabbed my hand pulling him up. He swayed for a moment and a blank look came into his eyes as he stood up, but shook his head and stayed standing.  
  
"Lets get those Socy bastards." He grunted, and ran into the fray. I grinned, and grabbed two Socs by the back of their red and tan jackets and pulled them away from where they'd been three-on-one with Steve. They hadn't been expecting me, so it was fairly easy to come up behind them and crack their heads together. They fell like a load a bricks. Two down, eight to go.  
  
I immediately gazed around and tried to find where Pony was. There, being held one-handed behind Darry as our older brother fought two Socs off with his other hand. I sprinted over and pulled Pony away. Darry turned and swung, but I had been expecting it and ducked.  
  
"Hey, try not to kill your brother, 'kay?" I said with a quick grin. The side of his mouth quirked up in a small smile, but then he had turned around and was fighting again.  
  
"Pony, stay here, okay kid?" I said to my little brother, pulling him behind the car. He glared at me.  
  
"I can take care of myself, Soda!" He objected. I looked out over the car and saw some Soc punch Two-Bit in the stomach.  
  
"You did a hell of a good job taking care of yourself last time." I snapped. I didn't have time for this.  
  
Pony's eyes widened and he looked hurt.  
  
"Aw, I know you fight good Pony. But stay here. These Socs want you dead. We ain't going to take that chance. So stay here, okay?"  
  
He nodded, his green eyes staring up at me. I ruffled his hair, and earned a glare. "Be good, kid." I said with a smile, and ran out from behind the car and joined in the rumble.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
((Pony's POV))  
  
I watched the rumble from behind the car. I was annoyed that Soda didn't trust me to take car of myself, but I didn't want to get beat up again. Deep down, I knew he was right. He was just trying to protect me, but I wanted to help. I knew better then to disobey him and join the rumble anyway. Nobody would think me a chicken for not disobeying my brother. If you lived in a neighbourhood like mine, you needed whatever restraints you could get.  
  
Jake had stuffed the gun in his pocket, and fought barehanded like the rest. Soda, Darry, Steve, and Two-Bit were all fighting two guys. Two- Bit was defiantly on the worse end, because he was still woozy from his concussion. I assumed he had a concussion, I read somewhere that that's what you have when you get hit on the head and pass out. Soda still had his trademark grin on his face as he ducked and punched. Darry had that serious look he always gets when he's, well, serious. Steve just smirked. If we weren't off in the middle of nowhere, and I wasn't safe behind Darry's wrecked truck, this would be a pretty ordinary rumble.  
  
I smiled as Darry delivered a sledgehammer blow to the side of one of the Socs' face. He fell, and Darry simply stepped over him. Another one down. Seven to go. Things were looking up.  
  
But then the rules of the rumble unanimously changed. It was started by our side. Two-Bit, after reeling back from a punch, reached into his pocket and pulled out his switchblade. I shout rang out from the Socs, and they all pulled out their blades. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, all Greasers (except me, thanks to Darry,) carried switchblades. But during the little 'journey' down the hill in the car, Soda and Steve lost their blades. I watched in horror as Soda reached into his pocket with a reckless grin, but the grin turn to dismay as he fished in his pockets for something that wasn't there.  
  
"Shit!" Steve yelled, as he found he didn't have his blade. He backed up from the two approaching Socs, as did Soda. "What now, Darry?" He cried.  
  
"Pony!" Darry yelled. All eyes in the rumble turned to me, Soc and Greaser alike. I knew what he wanted. I dived down into the car, choking on smoke. On hands and knees I frantically searched the bottom -no, top- of the car for their blades. I found one, then the other. Throwing myself out of the car, I fell to my knees on the grass and tossed the switchblades to Soda and Steve.  
  
Then I saw him. I had been looking at him out of the corner of my eye the whole rumble. And now he was staring at me with a creepy look in his eye. Jake Carson. The Soc who beat me up before. I stumbled backwards into the car. He started walking towards me. I pressed my back against the car. The gang was still busy with the other Socs. None of them had noticed him walking towards me.  
  
"Soda! Darry!" I screamed, then, he reached forward and grabbed me.  
  
The world seemed to stop; time ultimately slowing to a crawl as I stared up into the eyes that had haunted my dreams for the past few days. He slowly grinned as he tightened his grip on the front of my shirt. I felt the blood drain from my face and my own eyes to open wide. There was no movement. Then I heard a hoarse voice yell that was filled with anger, fright, and something else that I couldn't tell.  
  
"PONY!" Soda screamed, sounding like he was in physical agony.  
  
A fist rushed into the side of Jake's head like a sledgehammer. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground like a rag doll. His hand still clutched the front of my shirt, and I was dragged to the grass. Hands pulled him off me, and shoved me to my feet with an unspoken gentleness. I stumbled, my legs working in slow motion, but the hands pushed me along to behind the car, where I fell to my knees. I brought my shaking hands onto my lap, and looked up at the guy who had saved me. My eyes widened again, this time in surprise. It was Steve.  
  
"Y-you?" I asked jerkily, trying but failing to not look like a huge idiot.  
  
"Yupp, me." Steve said, glancing over his shoulder at the rumble, which had commenced full blow again. But he looked back, and for the first time I could ever remember Steve smiled at me. "I've decided you ain't so bad, kid."  
  
I gave a shaky grin. "As comforting as that is, don't you have some Socy to be beating on?"  
"Right you are." He said, and gave me a mock salute before running back into the rumble. Only five of the original ten Socs were still fighting, and they were dropping like flies. They were losing spirit at seeing their new 'leader', Jake, down. I stared at the figure on the ground near a clump of trees with horror creeping into my heart at how close I came to having history repeat itself.  
  
Blinking burning tears out of my eyes, I watched as Soda felled the Soc he had been fighting and helped Two-Bit with two he had been fighting. Soon, only three guys were left. The gang rounded them up and backed them up onto the slope that Darry's car had previously rolled down.  
  
Then I heard a groan from a different direction, and my head snapped around. Jake had pulled himself onto his knees, and was glaring not at the gang and the three remaining Socs, but at me. And he reached into his jacket.  
  
Reaching, I realized with a sickening jolt in the bottom of my stomach, for his gun. I watched, unable to breath, as he pulled the black weapon out of his jacket without taking his eyes off me. A frightening smile flashed on his face as he squeezed his index finger, pulling the trigger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Author's Note: *hides* Please don't hurt me.  
  
Lynne: I think you should take the duct tape off Kate now.  
  
O_O Why?!?  
  
Lynne: Because...it would be nice.  
  
*heavy sigh* Fine, but I'm warning you that you'll have a headache by the end of this. *pulls off duct tape*  
  
Kate: YEOUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oops. Sorry.  
  
Kate: *rubs mouth* Ouch. Hurts...to....move.....lips.  
  
Good! ^_^ No singing from Kate! *does happy dance*  
  
Lynne?  
  
Lynne: Okay. Please review!  
  
Thank you! Now, listen to the good conscience and review!  
  
In life, death and literature,  
  
~Eh, Man 


	13. Thirteen

Author's Notes: Hiya. Just so you know, this is the second to last chapter. Chapter thirteen, and there's going to be fourteen in total. Please don't hurt me. There actually might be a fifteenth chapter, but we'll see how it goes.  
  
Kate: You're almost done. FINALLY!  
  
Lynne: It's going to be sad not helping you write any more chapters.  
  
I might write another Outsiders story, I already have a plot forming in my head that will hopefully be different then anything else currently 'on the market'.  
  
Kate: Oh joy.  
  
Oh my gosh!!!!! 168 reviews! *melts* Thank you all so very, very much! But since there were...uh...thirty four reviews for chapter twelve, and I think you all want me to hurry up and get on with the chapter, I'll give one big thanks to everybody, and answer some reviews that contained questions, or I feel the need to answer especially. I wish I could thank you all, but I don't want to make these A/Ns any longer then they need to be so you all can get on with the evil cliff-hanger I left you with last time. I can't thank you all enough! I can't tell you how much your support means to me.  
  
Kate: Do you know how mushy that was? -_-  
  
Pretty much.  
  
Lynne: I think it was sweet. *bounces past*  
  
Thanks, Lynne. But I'll get on with the one, big, uber-mushy thank you!  
  
A HUGE, WONDERFUL, AMAZING, AND FANTASMAGLORACAL THANK YOU TO: Lin, Queen- Seta/Remmy the Insane, MissLKid, Celestra, Ponyboysgirl, True-Slytherin- gurl, Ladynightmare, Burnin', MickeyMouse, Pony's Girl, Ravenclaw-Girls, Kimmerkay, Anime Princess, Wanda, DreaminboutDal, Opal, Trinity Star, BlackRose1356, Aemila Rose, Latinagal, Meanie!, Girlsdontcri, MarLyG Riddle, ~Lupin~, A Prohecy's Word, Yanexi, holova87, Opal, Dragonfly409, Spikesluvr4eva, and Gold. I love you all! Thank you so much! ^_^  
  
Celestra: I'm actually surprised I didn't run off with him either, lol. Yes, my Zero muse is actually sitting on my lap right now. Say hi Zero.  
  
Zero~ hEllloo  
  
He's having a bit of difficulty with the computer, but I'm sure he'll get used to it! ^_^ His lil' giraffe is so adorable. I want a giraffe like that. Can I borrow your giraffe Zero? *Zero nods* yay. *hugs Jaffy, then hands back to Zero* He's so adorable.. n.n  
  
Burnin': Technically it's obvious you got into the section because your posting a review. :P Lol. Sorry, couldn't resist. ^_^ Hmm, you know what? I finally remembered to ask: Is horse a reincarnation of Pony? Lol, you never said, but that's what I'm assuming. Aw! Johnny and Pony get to be together, even when dead. Oh wait, Pony....Horse...Oh! I get it! *falls over laughing* Wow, I'm a little late on the uptake..... Heheh, that's so cute! Lol. Yes, Lynne is just a little hyper...*Lynne bounces straight into a wall* Oouch, that one had to hurt...hehhe. Good idea! We should get them all suger! Oh no! BURNIN'! Quick, check to see if there's an Thlump or Easy muse in existence. That could spell trouble. By the way, Kate, why aren't you over with the Bad!Muses? Kate~ you summoned us here for the chapter, remember? Ohhhhhhh, right. That would also explain why Lynne isn't physically attached to her computer. Oh, by the way, how's the muse war coming? I haven't been to that board in the LONGEST time, I should probably hustle over there, but I don't think there's been any developments in a while. One of us should probably start a separate thread for the war, we certainly got a lot off the topic of dreams...heheh.  
  
Zero~ heLo AnT fiwa  
  
Uh, Zero's experimenting with the keyboard. Lol, I've been showing him how to type. What he was saying, was "Hello aunty fire." I think he didn't know how to spell Burnin'. Did you Zero?  
  
Zero~ Nuh  
  
No. Okay! *hugs pure cuteness* ^_^ Anyway, I should get back to the chapter before the crowd murders me for talking to you and few else....  
  
Anime Princess: You know what? I got about five reviews saying literally "NO ROMANCE!" and little else after yours. So I would like to thank you for inspiring people to review! ^_^ But unfortuantly, majority rules, there will be no romance in this fic. There hasn't been any so far, and I never planned for they're to be. At this point any more new characters or romances would through the story off. But thanks for the idea, anyway! It's good to know that -someone- is enjoying all those fics out there!  
  
Trinity Star: Gee, thanks! Kate, come over here.  
  
Kate~ Oh, no you don't.  
  
KATE!  
  
Kate~ Fine. -_- *Walks dejectedly over and gets tied up by Man.* Out of curiosity, why are you tying ME up, and not the good insane chick over there? *gestures with head to where Lynne is bouncing into walls*  
  
You're the bad one.  
  
Kate~ Oh. Yeah. ^_^  
  
*shakes head*  
  
Latinagal: Hey, Lynne! Here's a cookie! *Lynne bounces over*  
  
Lynne~ Yay! A cookie! ^________^ *gobbles cookie* Thank youuuuuuu!!!! *bounces away*  
  
Kate~ Hey, what about my cookie?  
  
Oh yeah, you get one too. *feeds Kate cookie as she's currently tied up with Trinity Star's rope.*  
  
Kate, say thank you.  
  
Kate~ 'Ank wo. *chews*  
  
Kate, that's disgusting.  
  
Kate~ ^_^  
  
*heavy sigh* Thanks for the cookies! I liked SB too! *sniff* -_-  
  
Yanexi: I get my plot ideas by thinking about my stories all day and night. Think about something for long enough, and you eventually make a story out of it. Lol. I have so many fanfictions that I've written that currently reside only in my brain. Basically, that's where I get my plot lines. I think about it as I'm trying to sleep. Be forewarned, though. If you're really tired, your plot lines sometimes get wonky. O_o ^_^  
  
Opal: Thanks for your three reviews! I'll finally use the poem in the next chapter, thanks!  
  
THANK YOU AGAIN EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and I should tell you that I really screw with the whole theme of the story in this chapter. Really, it's not that much of a change, but some of you might find it a little surprising. Don't think he's out of character, because people do strange things under pressure.  
  
And for the first time in the story, the POV is not one of the Curtis brothers.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.  
  
~*~  
  
((Jake Carson's POV))  
  
I had the kid cornered. There was no way he could get away now. Not even his goddamn brothers could save him. Or that Greaser kid that gave me this killing headache. Or the rest of their little 'gang', not that there was much of them left - two of them bit the dust, thank god.  
  
I had had enough. Enough of those stupid Greasers slouching around acting like they owned the place. Enough of the newspapers filled with stories about kids from west side 'overcoming poverty' to 'do great things'. I mean, come on. They killed Bob, and hid in a church for a week, for Christ's sake. Which ended up burning down. They could at least have had the sense not to drop lighted cancer sticks on the ground of the wooden building. Stupid Greasers.  
  
I had had enough of my parents bitching about my grades and how I'm not doing enough 'community service'. Aka, getting my name in the paper while 'conveniently' dropping a line or two about my fathers business and my mother's 'loving and caring support throughout my whole life'. Also known as my father going out to work and my mother going out to the country club, or wherever the hell she went to buy a few drinks and falsely brag about my father and I.  
  
Meanwhile, the Greasers on their side do whatever the hell they want, with no overachieving parents or false expectations. No parents yelling at you whenever you get home about not getting that hundred percent on a test, and how they had to 'withstand the embarrassment' of having another parent brag about how they beat you on a test.  
  
And they wondered why we hate them. I would choose being a Greaser over a Soc any day. But I didn't get that choice. None of us Socials do. That's why we hate the Greasers. They get life so easy; free to do whatever they want. They don't have parents who as soon as you're born say, "Oh, I think you'll be a lawyer" or at your second birthday sigh and say, "Look at our little doctor".  
  
And this kid. Ponyboy. He just kills Bob, and expects to get away with it. I hated him; I hated all those Greasers, who didn't know just how great they had it. I hated him.  
  
All I thought as I stared down the barrel of my gun at the kid. His green eyes were wide; his reddish hair dyed blonde at the tips was messed out of its usual greased back look. He was afraid of me. He had reason to be, I was going to kill him. My eyes would probably look wide if I was having a staring contest with a gun, too. I stared into his eyes. What did they remind me of? I'd seen that same expression somewhere before. Somewhere...why couldn't I remember?  
  
Then I did. I remembered when I was six; I had played with my friend from down the street. I had come home, and my parents were waiting for me. Immediately, my mother started screaming at me. Something about that boy being 'from a bad family'. She meant he didn't make as much as my father, therefore wasn't 'good enough' for me to be 'seen' with. I had said he was my friend, and I wanted to play with him again. Witty words for an afraid six year old to his furious father. And the man hit me. Hard, backhanded. Just straight across the jaw. I had fallen into a heap, clutching at my face. After they had left I had gone to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. A large black bruise was growing on a pale face with wide, frightened eyes.  
  
Ponyboy the Greaser reminded myself, Jake the Soc, of a young me.  
  
No, I couldn't just let him go. I couldn't. Not now, after all the effort I'd gone to, to get the stupid Grease.  
  
That was the one thing my parents approved of. My helping the other rich guys fighting the Greasers. "Get that dirty filth out of town." My mother would sniff. What would she do if she knew I was finding it hard to kill a what, fourteen, fifteen year old? Probably lock me up in my room for punishment telling her friends I was studying for exams or something. They'd 'understand'.  
  
I wasn't going to just let him go, ruin my life for what it's worth.  
  
A grin spread itself on my face. My parents would be proud of me, I'd make them proud of me.  
  
I pulled the trigger.  
  
I could practically hear the bullet rip through the air and time seemed to slow down.  
  
Ponyboy's eyes stared at me in disbelief as a shock tore through his body. A red stain grew on his shirt. He screamed.  
  
A quick glance in the direction of the kid's brothers told me they'd managed to knock out the other three of my Socs. And that the whole little posse was tearing towards me. Oh joy.  
  
His brothers reached him first, falling immediately down beside him. He stared up at them, then passed out. I looked closely at where the stain was spreading from, and I realized with a sickening jolt that I had missed. I hadn't hit his heart, striking him immediately dead. Instead I had hit his left side, oh well, it could still be deadly.  
  
But now I felt horrible. The kid. He reminded me so much of myself. Not able to control the events unravelling around him. I didn't have time to ponder on it now though, because the kid's little friends had reached me.  
  
"You sick bastard." The one who had knocked me out whispered, knocking the gun out of my hand. The other advanced on me with his switchblade comfortably in his hand.  
  
"I could have killed him." I muttered in defence. There was no stopping it now; I was going to die by the end of the night.  
  
"You tried to." The one with the switch spat. "You honest ta god tried to. You had no business messin' with Pony. He never did one fuckin thing to you."  
  
"What, you think this is all personal?" I asked, my voice breaking. My tough-guy façade was breaking. "You think all us Socs want to be in this stupid fight? This never-ending, pointless duel between the classes? You Greasers will never win. It's a fact. You may keep fighting; keep up the act of bravado. But you aren't fooling anyone. You don't want to fight any more then we do." My voice died away. "Just kill me, okay? I came here today thinking that if I couldn't kill you, you'd at least kill me. I can't go back after you've beaten me. I won't. If you don't kill me, I'll kill myself."  
The two Greasers stared at me.  
  
"Kill me!" I cried. My voice broke againThe Greasers stared at me in shock. "Kill me. Kill me!" I became louder and louder. "Kill me! KILL me! KILL ME! KILL. ME."  
  
The one with the switch stepped forward and sliced me straight down one cheek. I felt blood stream from the cut.  
  
"That one's for hurting Pony the first time." He sliced my other cheek, straight down, horizontal to the first one. The fresh cut bled too, the blood dribbling down my chin. "That's for shooting him now."  
  
I closed my eyes. I knew what was coming.  
  
"And this is for being a no good, stuck up, rod up their butt, pansy ass Social." Said the other one, and with a blade that must have been in his pocket, sliced my jacket down the seams. He pulled it off. I opened my eyes in shock, what the hell was he doing? The one who had sliced my face suddenly grinned, and joined the other one in slicing up my pants.  
  
"What are you doing?!?" I yelled.  
  
"Making sure you never touch Pony again."  
  
"Which has to do with you undressing me, how?"  
  
He just grinned. Oh dear lord.  
  
After they had sliced up all my clothing except for my boxers, they stood up and grinned. What I had previously been wearing was lying in shreds in a pile near their feet. The one who had knocked me out the first time leaned smirked, and crossed his arms. The one who had cut my face leaned down looked at me in the face. He was still grinning.  
  
"Have fun walking home."  
  
And he punched me across the face again, and I fell into darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Muah. ^_^ Don't hate me. I told you I'd screw with the characterization a bit. Didn't really expect that outta Jake, did you? Me neither! ^_^ It's just how the flow of the story went, when I got down to writing it. Some things just work out that way. Please don't hurt me.  
  
Kate~ *leaning against the wall*  
  
Hey, I thought I tied you up!  
  
Kate~ *shrugs* I untied it while they were reading the story.  
  
Ah. Lynne?  
  
Lynne~ *bounces over* Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks Lynne. You heard the muse, review please!  
  
Your writingful authoress,  
  
~Eh, Man 


	14. Fourteen

Author's Notes: Okay guys....*dramatic pause* This is the last chapter.  
  
34021 words.  
  
I can't tell how much your reviews and support have been throughout this fic. This was the first fanfic I ever posted, and your comments got me through posting another four. 199 reviews. Wow. I'm just totally in awe. You guys are awesome! Man, to think that my little story got almost 200 reviews. *blinks* And I could never have done it without you guys! (Okay, fourteen chapters isn't little, but still.)  
  
Hey, don't think I'm leaving you forever! I still have Between going, and a sequel in the works for this one. That is, if you guys are interested, of course. ^_^  
  
Alright, now, to answer my reviews!:  
  
Kimmerkay: Well, Jake IS human. He just grew up to a different life, just like the Greasers did. He has the same hatred for their easy-going lifestyles as the Greasers hate the Socs for having it all. The right thing for the story? Sure you want to trust ME with that? lol. Thank you! Hey Kate and Lynne!  
  
Kate~ What do YOU want?  
  
Lynne~ Hiya!  
  
Kimmerkay says hi.  
  
Lynne~ *waves* Hi Kimmerkay!  
  
Kate~ Hey.  
  
Uh huh. Well, at least Kate didn't start cursing about how she'd rather be hanging out with an evil coconut, lol. Thanks!  
  
~  
  
Lantinagal: Your story is awesome, keep it up! ^_^ Er...that wasn't the last chapter, this was. Haha. Between...right...*scratches head* Alright, I'll see what I can do!  
  
Lynne~ You gotta update 'Almost Alone' soon! I needa know what happens to Pony!!  
  
Kate~ I think he dies.  
  
Lynne~ KATE!  
  
Hey, be good you two! Well, at least the sugar diet is working...  
  
~  
  
Aemilia Rose: Thank you for your review! We all hope Pony will be okay! ^_^  
  
Kate~ False advertising. I don't.  
  
Shut up, Kate.  
  
~  
  
MissLKid: Interesting. Yeah.  
  
Kate~ Interesting wouldn't be the word I'd use to describe it.  
  
Lynne~ That wasn't nice, Kate.  
  
Kate~ Your point?  
  
*sigh* Thanks, MLK.  
  
~  
  
Queen Seta/Remme da Insane: Thank you for thanking me to thank you! You feel so happy....poor pony? That was the most hypocritical thing, ever lol. ^_^  
  
~  
  
Pony's Girl: Sorry, but this is where I always planned for the story to end. I have a sequel forming that I may use if you guys seem to want one! Thanks for your review!  
  
~  
  
DBZ Gal:  
  
Lynne~ You're right. She'd better. _  
  
Kate~ No! Kill 'em!  
  
Er.... Don't listen t my muses. They're still arguing over whether or not to kill Pony. Thanks for the review!  
  
~  
  
Celestra: Er.....Your right, if I kill him, I'm planning to run for the hills so you people don't kill ME! Lol. Glad you trust me. That'd be interesting if the readers DIDN'T trust the writer. Hahah.  
  
No! Don't take my baby away from me! LIL' ZERO COME BACK! *cries* Oh well, Aunty Ellie will keep you safe...mummy will just wait until the evil gun goes away...*sniff*  
  
Er...*watches as Elanna picks up Ponyboy and walks with him to the hospital* LANI! COME BACK! I NEED PONY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!! Ahhh, I hope she gets my message in time. What kind of chapter would this be if Ponyboy mysteriously disappeared?!?!?  
  
Bkate~ A better one.  
  
Shut up, you.  
  
Lynne~ Hi Lanni! *waves*  
  
Man, Lani, you really ARE a human rights activist, hahahah. Lol. Ttyl! *sniffs* Lil' Zero, come back to mummy...*sniff* Muse-stealer...  
  
~  
  
Wanda: Thank you!  
  
~  
  
Vera: I do too! XD Thanks for the review!  
  
~  
  
Gold: Yupp, considering he hates that darn hospital, he isn't gunna be happy...Thank you!  
  
~  
  
Burnin': *watches as little army is formed against her* Er...*starts to cry* Lil' Zero! Come back to mummy! Aunty Burnin' and Aunty Ellie will take good care of you...but...Lil' Zero!!!!! -_-;;  
  
Lynne~ *huggles G!kate* It'll be okay...  
  
Wow, you're so much nicer when your on a sugar diet! *sniff* Thanks, Lynnie-lyn-lyn!  
  
Lynne~ I know. -_-  
  
B!Kate~ Good riddance, that kid was getting on my nerves what with his...unablitlty to pronounce words correctly...that little stuffed animal he took everywhere...And how he clung to you like you were his biological mother...and how he was so small and breakable...and how he always thought I was the most powerful B!Conscience in the world...Aw, who am I kidding. I loved the kid. -_-  
  
Wow. *sniff* B!Kate has a heart. Who would have thunk it?  
  
Lol Burnin', I thought you'd like the burning church part.  
  
B!Kate~ COCONUT DUDE! *glomps* Long time no see, buddy! ^_^  
  
Wow. Burnin'. I take it you liked the chapter then. *Is in awe* Wow. Lotsa praise. That means soo frikkin much to me, you don't even know. Thank you! *hugs Burnin' even though gets burned* Thank you, you, uh, burning church, you! O_o  
  
Between was sorta put on hold while I work mainly on this story and Cursed. *nods* Will get to it...sometime...  
  
Er. Keep breathing there, Burnin'. Always a good idea...  
  
~  
  
Jessie C: Wow, you reviewed all thirteen chapters! Of course you get a cookie! *hands cookie* Thank you sooo much for your feedback! It really helped a lot! ^_^  
  
~  
  
Ponyboy's Girl1: Thanks for the review!  
  
~  
  
Tati1: Thank you!  
  
~  
  
True-Slytherin-Gurl: Thanks!  
  
~  
  
GirlsDontCri: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~  
  
Trinity Star and Her Muses: Hey Kate! Get over here!  
  
Kate~ Ya huh? *gets wrapped up in paddlock* HEY!  
  
Thanks for the review, chains and paddlock!  
  
Kate~ LEMME OUT!  
  
Lynne~ I think you should let her out.  
  
-_- Fine, but only because you're my good conscience...  
  
*lets Kate out* Well, it was fun while it lasted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, gushy-ness aside, I probably would have stopped writing this story long ago if it wasn't for you reviewer's loyalty to this fic! Every time I read a good review, I couldn't believe it was MY story you were talking about.  
  
I got mushy again.  
  
Damn.  
  
Okay, on with the story, I'm sure I've made you all very impatient by now.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young man's dark brown eyes stared down into a pair of green ones, his eyes wide and staring in first disbelief and anger, then softening to a love and care born only of the bond between close brothers. The green ones shone with pain, but didn't move from watching the pair above, even though the green orbs glistening with tears.  
  
Soda felt a tear escape the corner of his eye and run down his cheek. He brushed it off automatically with a half gasp and sob, then the same hand went back to stroking Ponyboy's reddish-brown hair. His other hand was clasping the younger one's in a hand that tried to be firm, but ended up as shaky.  
  
Darry slowly closed his eyes, his breath coming jerkily and fast. No, this wasn't a time to lose his calm. It didn't matter HOW bad his youngest brother looked; he had to stay strong. He had to stay strong for what was left of his family. His eyes snapping open, he picked up his switchblade, which lay on the grass next to him. Darry flicked the blade open, and started to cut Ponyboy's shirt. The fabric ripped away beneath his fingers, and he winced inwardly as he came close to the bloody stain on the cloth.  
  
Pony gasped as the shirt came away, leaving the bullet wound exposed to the quickening twilight air.  
  
Another tear escaped from the corner of Soda's eye, then a few more. He didn't bother to wipe them away. All his attention was on his little brother. Ponyboy's face was deathly pale. Blood spread around a small hole in the side of his chest. He squeezed Soda's hand throughout the sharp throbbing pain. But, as Soda noticed in horror, his grip became steadily weaker.  
  
"Common, honey, you gotta stay with us." Soda whispered, his voice hoarse, to his little brother. "Talk to me. Say somethin', anythin', don't leave us, okay? Ya hear?"  
  
"'Kay." Pony said so quietly it was almost inaudible.  
  
Darry glanced up at him, clumsily disguised fear clear in his eyes.  
  
"Keep talking, baby." Darry murmured. His hands shook slightly as he slices Pony's shirt into strips. "Soda...Prop him up, I gotta wrap these around him."  
  
Soda nodded deftly, and lifted Pony's head slightly off his lap.  
  
"Whats...er...your favourite part of...of...Gone with the Wind?" Soda asked desperately. His stomach clenched and flipped over as Pony cried out in pain as Darry tightly wrapped the strips around his chest. "Honey?" More tears ran down the elder's face. Similar continuing tears streamed from Pony's eyes.  
  
"Jo-Johnny's favourite....part was the...gentlemen...riding..." Pony muttererd, then cried out again.  
  
"What's your favourite part, Pony? Pony?" Soda asked urgently. "Stay with us, Pony. What part you dig of Gone with the Wind?"  
  
Ponyboys eyes had fallen shut temporarily, but now they slowly came open, filled with timeless exhaustion as well as deadening pain.  
  
"Frankly...my dear, I...I don't give a damn."  
Soda blinked, assuming that must be a quote, as that didn't sound like something Ponyboy would say.  
  
"'Right. Uh, Darry?" Soda asked urgently, looking up at Darry for idea's.  
  
"Ask him 'bout that poem he likes. The one 'bout the green gold grass or something." Darry suggested distractedly as he pulled the make- shift bandages tight. Pony gasped in pain, more tears forced from his eyes.  
  
"Okay Pony. Say it with me, 'kay? I ain't really know the whole thing. Half. Okay, I know the first line." Soda said, cracking a nervous grin, but tears still ran down his own face.  
  
"O-okay." Ponyboy whispered.  
  
"Natures first...uh...leaf, no, green is gold," Soda murmured, trying to remember.  
  
"Her hardest h-hue to-to hold," Pony said quickly, then squeezed his eyes shut in agony. Darry's eyes snapped up.  
  
"Sorry, honey."  
  
"Her early leaf's -see, I knew the leaf was in there somewhere- a flower;" Soda said in a low voice.  
  
"But only...so an hour," Pony whispered.  
  
"Done." Darry said, and grabbed Pony's other hand in his fingers.  
  
Pony's eyes closed.  
  
"Pony? Wake up, baby. You gotta help me with the end of the poem. I-I can't do it by myself." Soda choked.  
  
Darry cursed, and shook Pony's shoulder gently. The younger one's eyes opened slits.  
  
"Stay awake, honey! You have to, ya hear?" Soda said, relief flooding his veins.  
  
"M'wake." Pony murmured, looking blearily up at his brothers.  
  
"Then leaf subsides to leaf..." Darry said, helping a speechless Soda along. Tears stung at Darry's own eyes, but he refused to let them fall.  
  
"So ede-eden sank to......grief," Pony whispered.  
  
"So dawn goes down to day," Soda said quickly, remembering.  
  
Darry and Soda said nothing, neither of them wanting to say the last words of the poem. Pony smiled through his dizzying haze of pain at them.  
  
"Nothing gold can stay."  
  
Pony had finished, barely auditable. Tears mixed with blood on the grass beneath them.  
  
"Hey, you okay kid?" Steve asked, braking the silence. He and Two- Bit came unceremoniously up from behind them.  
  
"I promise not to call you sleeping beauty ever again." Two-Bit promised the hardly conscious Ponyboy.  
  
"You serious?" Soda asked, not embarrassed in the least at the tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Not really. But I won't call you that for the next 24 hours, how's that sound?" Two-Bit asked Ponyboy.  
  
"S-sure." Pony whispered with a small smile, his eyes drifted to half shut.  
  
"We gotta get him to the hospital." Darry said quickly. He bent down and gently and carefully placed his arms beneath Pony's legs and arms.  
  
"Anything we can do?" Two-Bit asked, genuinely concerned for the youngest member of the gang.  
  
"Yeah, steal a car." Soda said seriously. Steve stared at him.  
  
"You ain't kiddin', are ya?" Steve asked. Soda shook his head. Steve smiled.  
  
"Well, unfortunately for the Socs, it seems we have only Mustangs to choose from..." Two-Bit said, looking around.  
  
"Such a shame too," Steve said, delivering a kick to Jake as he walked past. Then he stopped, bent down, and fished through the shreds of clothing.  
  
"Er, you undressed him?" Soda asked, stunned.  
  
"Yessirybob!" Two-Bit said. "He's going to have the joy of walking all the way home in his boxers."  
  
Despite everything, Soda had to crack a grin at that.  
  
"Yeah, we figure the rest a 'em will wake up before him, and ain't gunna wait around for him to wake up." Steve said, standing up with Jake's keys. "Don't worry, we'll take REAL good care of it."  
  
"Uh huh. Just get your butt in the car." Darry said, walking quickly but carefully over to the black mustang that was at the head of the 'pack' of mustangs, and they knew to belong to Jake. Soda jumped in the back seat, and Darry slowly lowered Pony down across the seat so that Pony's head was on Soda's lap.  
  
Steve and Two-Bit climbed in the front, but Darry pushed Steve aside so that he was at the wheel.  
  
"Hey!" Steve said, but moved over.  
  
"What? There's no way in hell I'm gunna let you drive a mustang with Pony like he is." Darry snapped.  
  
"Fine, fine." Steve muttered, shoving Two-Bit across the front seat. It was a tight fit, even for a mustang.  
  
"Darry!" Soda yelled.  
  
"I'm drivin', I'm drivin'. Hold on, Ponyboy!" Darry shouted, and put his foot on the gas pedal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No! Darryl Curtis, you have no right to be his guardian! I'll have him put in a foster home, a group home, for heaven's sake! This is the second time he's been in intensive care in just over a month!"  
  
Everyone basically ignored the social worker, except for Darry who was currently getting yelled at. Everyone else was worried out of their minds for Ponyboy. Not that Darry wasn't, it was the complete opposite, but he had to listen to the lady.  
  
"Mrs...Whatever your name was, I am a fit guardian, and am willing to take you to court over this matter. It was an accident that he was here, and you can't take away my guardianship just because an accident." Darry said calmly.  
  
"ACCIDENT?!?" She shrieked. "You call getting SHOT an accident?" She looked faint. She was wearing the same ugly yellow dress, with her hair still up in that tight bun, with glasses low on her nose. Again, she was waving a fistful of papers in Darry's face. "Your house is evidently not a place for a child!"  
  
"Ma'am, he's fifteen. Please do not treat him like a child, because that's not what he needs nor deserves." Darry said.  
  
"DON'T TELL ME WHAT THE POOR CHILD NEEDS!" She shrieked again. Soda sighed and stood up.  
  
"Hello, Ma'am. I'm Soda Curtis, Ponyboy's older brother, I'm sure if you'd like to speak to Ponyboy about where he'd rather live, at home or in a foster home, it would be much better if you came while he was awake." He said, a cool smile on his face.  
  
"Well, I'm sure that would be more adequate, but- HEY!" She cried. Steve had come up behind her and snatched her clipboard.  
"Well, what do we have here..." He drawled. He lifted a few pieces of paper, then found what he was looking for. "Ah, here it is. 'Notes on Ponyboy Curtis.'."  
  
"GIVE THOSE BACK! THEY'RE GOVERNMENT PROPERTY!" The social worker screeched.  
  
"Give the lady back her clipboard," Darry said like he truly didn't care.  
  
"Hmmm, notes, lesse...And I quote, '1. Darryl and Linda Curtis obviously on drugs when naming children.' Well, I always did think Soda and Pony were aweful strange names, ya know? Here she's been a kind marm and supplied them for us." Steve read, then laughed. Soda gave him a shove.  
  
"'2. House unclean, and not fit for a child living environment.' Hey, he ain't a kid! And of course it ain't clean, five teenage guys live there. '3. All three Curtis brothers lacking manners of any sort.' I dunno, I think Darry isn't lackin' any manners. You lackin' any manners, Darry?" Steve asked, grinning. The social worker was speechless. Darry shook his head.  
  
"Well, now that that's settled...'4. Daily eating habits have no nutritional value.' Hell, they ain't healthy, but they taste good, and that's what matters..."  
  
The social worker grabbed back her clipboard, and Steve started laughing again.  
  
"That was COMPLETELY out of line!" She screamed.  
  
"Really? I thought it was only a little..." Two-Bit said, from where he was reclining on a chair with his hands behind his head. "Cummon Marm, play nice. We ain't hurtin' you!"  
  
The social worker whirled around and gave a curt nod to Darry.  
  
"You'll be hearing from me." She snapped, and stormed out of the hospital. The watching crowd of nurses, doctors, and patients dispersed.  
  
Darry rolled his eyes and rubbed his face with his hands.  
  
"Don't worry, Darry, we'll win. We always do," Soda told his older brother.  
  
They were interrupted by Joe walking out into the hall from the hospital room Pony was in.  
  
"Darry?" He asked. The person in question nodded, and followed him into an empty.  
  
"How is he?" Darry asked immediately. Joe held up his hand and shook his head.  
  
"He'll pull through. It was close though. Darry, I have to be honest. Your brother won't be able to take many more beatings like this. What with the fire, the incident a month ago, and now getting shot, one more medical case and he might not pull through. There's only so much a human body can take. But your little brother's a strong one. He's already handled more then most. Anyway, about your brothers condition. The good news, is that the bullet didn't hit any major organs, such as the heart or lungs. The bad news, it that it broke two ribs, and did extensive eternal damage. But about a month of bed rest, which I know he'll love, and he'll be okay."  
  
Darry breathed a huge sigh of relief.  
  
"Can he come home, instead of staying here for the whole time?"  
  
Joe nodded. "But he'll have to stay here for at least a week for observation. You and your 'family' can go visit him now, he's awake and asking after you."  
  
Darry smiled weakly. "They're our cousins. Really."  
  
"Uh huh." Joe said, raising an eyebrow. He opened the door and Darry walked out. Immediately he was surrounded by the gang.  
  
"Is he gunna be okay?"  
  
"Hows the kid?"  
  
"Can we see him?  
  
"Hows Ponyboy?"  
  
Darry nodded. "He'll pull through. He's gunna be okay."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ponyboy walked out on to the front porch, lifted his arms above his head and stretched. It had been a month since the 'showdown', and this was the first time Pony was to be let out of the house. Not alone though, of course.  
  
"So, how's fresh air, Pony?" Soda asked, putting his arm on Pony's shoulder.  
  
"It gets better and better," He sighed.  
  
Soda laughed. "Sure kid."  
  
"Seriously, it does!" Pony said defensively, but he grinned.  
  
"I'll bet." Soda said, and jumped down off the porch.  
  
Pony followed him and did a handstand. He rolled out of it, an did a no- hands cartwheel. "Whoo-hoo!" He yelled.  
  
"Man, don't be too happy or anything." Soda said, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't." Pony laughed.  
  
"Alright, common." Soda grabbed Pony's arm and pulled him out on to the sidewalk. "You do know Darry would kill you if he saw you flippin' and stuff just as you got well, right?"  
  
"Yepp."  
  
"Alright, just so that's clear."  
  
They walked along in silence. Suddenly, they heard the screech of tires on pavement. They both whirled around. A mustang whipped past, and two Socs shoved their heads out the window and yelled insults at the Greasers, and spit at them.  
  
"They never learn, do they?" Soda sighed, his arms behind his head.  
  
"Nah. They like it this way." Pony said.  
  
Soda nodded, whistling the Mickey Mouse theme.  
  
Ponyboy stared at the retreating mustang, remembering everything that had happened in the past year. And then he knew.  
  
It's not over. And it wouldn't ever be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's Not Over  
  
By Eh, Man  
  
August 24, 2003 


End file.
